Hesperus 长庚星
by Liana D. S
Summary: Ayah yang sesungguhnya akan mengusahakan yang terbaik bagi anaknya, bahkan jika itu berarti harus kehilangan napasnya. Lu Han, Han Geng. LuLay as children, Han Geng x Zhang Li Yin as parents. Astronomy!AU. Songfic (little).
1. Milky Way: The White, Unlimited Thing

[Disclaimer] _Han Geng dan semua karakter dari SM Entertainment bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. 'Breath' adalah lagu yang dipopulerkan oleh SM The Ballad dan ditulis oleh Kim Taesung, Jang Yunjung, dan Cho Hyunjun, serta dikomposisi oleh Kim Taesung dan Cho Hyunjun. Plot tidak sepenuhnya milik saya karena ada yang diambil dari scene movie Armageddon yang disutradarai Michael Bay. Saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini._

* * *

Seorang anak laki-laki sedang berdiri di teras rumahnya hanya dengan piyama. Matanya yang berbinar tak bosan menatap langit hitam bertabur butiran bintang. Tak ada kata terucap dari bibir mungil merahnya karena keindahan malam selalu berhasil menyita napasnya.

"Belum tidur?"

Si anak menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Suara berat nan lembut yang akrab di telinga—jelas milik ayahnya. Benar saja. Pria itu kini tengah tersenyum padanya. Si anak ikut tersenyum, lalu bergelayut di kaki ayahnya. "_Baba_, gendong..."

Sang ayah tertawa. Diangkatnya si anak ke dalam pelukannya. "Dasar manja."

"Biar," si anak tak peduli, "Aku yakin, _Baba_ dulu juga sering seperti ini, 'kan? Minta gendong pada Kakek, lalu melihat bintang bersama?"

Kali ini, sang ayah hanya tersenyum. Ia membawa anaknya ke halaman sembari melingkupi bocah itu dengan kehangatan tangannya. Si bocah semakin senang diajak keluar karena ia bisa melihat lebih banyak bintang dari sana. "Waa, mereka seperti susu yang tumpah di atas meja!" komentarnya saat menunjuk-nunjuk Bimasakti, gugus bintang yang dimaksud.

"Itu adalah salah satu kumpulan bintang, namanya _Milky Way_."

"Susu?" Rupanya, sang anak sudah belajar bahasa Inggris. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap heran.

"Benar. Para ilmuwan menamakannya _Milky Way_ atau jalan susu karena bintang-bintang dalam gugus itu berkumpul seperti susu tumpah."

Si anak manggut-manggut dengan mulut membulat. "Apakah susu tumpah itu ga-lak-si?" Bocah berkulit putih itu mengeja dengan hati-hati istilah asing yang pernah ia dengar. Ayahnya mengangguk kagum. "Pintar! Dari mana kau tahu kata itu?"

Pipi si anak merona senang. "Dari bukunya _Baba_. Aku suka membacanya karena banyak gambar."

Ayah mana yang tidak bangga mengetahui anaknya (yang baru berumur lima tahun) suka membaca buku astronomi? Bukan ayah yang ini, pastinya, karena ayah yang ini langsung memeluk dan mencium pipi anaknya dengan sayang. "Kau astronot kecil yang hebat! Kapan-kapan, kita terbang ke angkasa bersama!"

"Janji?" si anak mengacungkan kelingkingnya, "_Baba_ akan mengajakku ke ruang angkasa?"

Sang ayah menautkan kelingkingnya di kelingking putranya. "Janji. Kau mau ke mana memangnya?"

Si anak tersenyum lebar, terlalu senang dijanjikan hal sederhana begitu oleh ayahnya. Ia cepat menoleh ke langit berbintang dan menunjuk bintang paling terang. "Ke sana!" katanya, "Itu bintang apa namanya?"

"Oh, bintang itu adalah bintang _Baba_, tetapi dia adalah planet, sebenarnya," jelas sang ayah, "Kamu pernah dengar Planet Venus?"

"Aku pernah membacanya!" ucap si anak bangga, "Venus bisa memantulkan banyak cahaya di malam hari, sehingga bisa disebut bintang malam atau...?"

Melihat anaknya yang tak mampu mengingat sebutan lain Venus, sang ayah membantu. "Hesperus. Itu nama lainnya. Kau juga bisa menyebutnya_Gēng_."

"_Gēng_?" si anak menempelkan telunjuknya ke dada ayahnya, "_Baba_?"

Sang ayah tertawa lagi dan anaknya, yang tidak mendapat jawaban, menuntut penjelasan. "Kenapa tertawa? Kenapa bintang itu bernama sama seperti _Baba: Gēng_?"

Setelah meredakan tawanya, sang ayah merapatkan pelukannya pada sang anak.

"Lu Han, mau dengar cerita tentang Venus?"

* * *

**HESPERUS**

**~ 长** **庚星 ~**

**"****The closer you get to something, the brighter you see it, but when you get too close... you will hardly see anything."**


	2. Venus: The Close and Brightest

.

.

_My tears flow endlessly, we previously agreed_

_if we break up, then we cannot meet again_

**(SM The Ballad - Breath)**

.

.

Langit Beijing bertabur bintang malam ini, sangat indah untuk dinikmati. Jiwa-jiwa yang resah akan tenang kembali jika menengok sejenak gemerlap malam dari jendela masing-masing. Tarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu hembuskan perlahan. Rasakan angin segar memenuhi rongga dada dan kedamaian akan memenuhi hati.

Lu Han adalah salah satu dari beberapa orang yang masih terbangun untuk menikmati pemandangan malam Beijing ini.

_Besok upacara kelulusanku,_ kata Lu Han pada dirinya sendiri,_ Setelah lulus, maka aku akan ditempatkan di salah satu _space center_; bagaimana kalau aku ditempatkan di Jiuquan?_

_Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan _orang itu_ lagi._

_Tidak akan lagi._

Lu Han menghembuskan napas berat. Satu tangannya menahan jendela supaya tetap terbuka.

_Tidak setelah aku mengecewakan_nya_ selama enam tahun belakangan._

_Juga _Mama_. Dan Yi Xing._

_Aku tidak akan kembali pada mereka._

Tepat setelah Lu Han mengatakan itu dalam hatinya, satu bintang berpendar lebih terang dari bintang-bintang lainnya. Bintang itu sepertinya terhubung dengan Lu Han secara khusus...

...dan memang iya. Mata Lu Han melebar sedikit, lalu ia tersenyum getir.

"Hai, Hesperus," sapanya pada bintang paling terang itu—yang sebenarnya adalah planet Venus, "_Baba_ merindukanku, ya?"

* * *

Keesokan paginya...

"Lu! Argh, kau ini! Cepat mandi sana!" Xiu Min, teman yang bersebelahan kamar dengan Lu Han di apartemen itu, sibuk membangunkan kawannya. Lu Han tidak menggubris Xiu Min sama sekali. Ia masih mengantuk; ia tidur jam setengah dua semalam. Ditendangnya tangan Xiu Min yang memegangi kakinya. "Sana pergi..." gumamnya, lalu mengubah posisi tidurnya, memunggungi Xiu Min.

"Oi, kau tidak ingat upacara kelulusanmu hari ini?! Kau harus tiba di kampus jam tujuh; sekarang sudah jam enam lebih seperempat!" teriak Xiu Min.

"Hmm... iya, iya, aku bangun..." Sadar akan jadwalnya, Lu Han bangkit dari ranjang sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya. Mata Lu Han masih tertutup, tetapi Xiu Min tak peduli. Pemuda bermuka bulat itu langsung melemparkan handuk pada Lu Han. "Sebentar lagi, aku harus ke kafe, tau. Aku akan antarkan kau sebentar ke kampus, lalu aku akan—"

"_Baba_, jangan cerewet..."

Xiu Min tercenung. Lu Han memanggilnya apa tadi? _Baba_—ayah?

Lu Han menyampirkan handuk di pundaknya, setengah sadar. "Siap-siap kerja sana. Aku mandi, nih." katanya saat berjalan terseok-seok ke kamar mandi. Kemudian, pintu kamar mandi tertutup dari dalam dan terdengar bunyi gemericik air dari _shower_.

Xiu Min memandangi pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup itu agak lama. Dia ingat satu saat di mana Lu Han menceritakan perihal kebiasaan pagi. Cerita Lu Han tentang sang ayah di pagi hari membuat Xiu Min mengerti kenapa Lu Han memanggilnya_ Baba_ tadi. Xiu Min mengangkat bahunya cuek. Ia berjalan santai keluar kamar untuk membuat sarapan.

_Lu Han masih belum bisa melupakan ayahnya hingga saat ini. Percuma saja perpisahan selama enam tahun ini. Memang tak ada jalan lain buatmu selain pulang, Lu._

_Kau tetaplah seorang anak yang rindu orang tuamu._

* * *

**-Past**

_Pagi ini, Lu Han merasa ada yang memegangi kakinya. Alam bawah sadarnya sudah memiliki program khusus untuk stimulus ini. _Bila ada rangsang sentuh di kakimu pada pagi hari, itu berarti kau harus menendang Yi Xing, si pelaku, pergi darimu_, begitu kata otak cemerlang Lu Han. Ya, bahkan tanpa membuka mata, Lu Han tahu bahwa adiknya yang berusaha membangunkannya. Ini adalah efek kebiasaan, rupanya. Tanpa ragu, Lu Han menendang orang yang memegangi kakinya itu dengan kaki yang masih bebas._

_Ketika tendangannya mengambang di udara, Lu Han merasa aneh. Mestinya, kalau Yi Xing adiknya yang memegangi kakinya, Yi Xing akan tertendang. Anehnya lagi, kaki Lu Han yang menendang itu malah ditangkap oleh tangan lain! Geragapan, Lu Han terlonjak bangun._

_Hal yang Lu Han lihat selanjutnya adalah senyuman ayahnya._

_"Selamat pagi, Lu."_

_Ayah Lu Han, Han Geng, ternyata sudah pulang. Pria itu tentu lebih lincah dari Yi Xing, jadi tak heran kaki Lu Han ditangkap dengan tangkas olehnya. Lu Han nyengir malu. "Pagi, _Baba_. Bagaimana Mars?"_

_"Jangan menanyakan kabarku dalam keadaan berantakan begini," Han Geng menyentil pelan dahi Lu Han, "Bangun, mandi, baru tanyai aku lagi."_

_"Ini hari libur. Aku tidak mau mandi terlalu pagi. Dingin."_

_"Ini hari kedatanganku, jadi kau harus menyambutku sebagai anak yang manis dan harum. Cepat mandi sana!"_

_"Aaah, baiklah..." Lu Han membaringkan dirinya lagi ke atas ranjang yang empuk, menguap malas. Tingkah lakunya ini berlawanan dengan kata-katanya. Han Geng menunjukkan sisi _dorky_nya yang jarang muncul dengan menyeret kaki anaknya. "Ayo, turun! Kau harus menyambutku, anak nakal!"_

_"Whoaaa!" Lu Han sebisa-bisanya menarik selimut, bantal, dan sprei; apa saja supaya bisa melawan tarikan kuat ayahnya. Gagal. Selimut, bantal, dan sprei itu terseret ke tepian tempat tidur, membentuk kerutan-kerutan tak rapi, sementara Lu Han akhirnya jatuh telentang di sisi ranjang. Untung saja masih ada bagian dari _bed cover_ yang melindungi Lu Han dari benturan keras dengan lantai. _

_"_Baba_!" keluh Lu Han sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya, "Iya, iya, aku mandi!"_

_Han Geng tertawa puas. "Nah, begitu, dong!" katanya saat menurunkan kaki Lu Han, memberi perintah supaya Lu Han cepat membersihkan diri._

_Pagi di keluarga Lu Han semakin semarak hari ini karena kehadiran Han Geng, sang kepala keluarga. Pria itu baru kembali dari penelitiannya tentang Mars di Jiuquan, salah satu pusat penelitian antariksa di Cina. Jiuquan Space Center memang memiliki proyek besar untuk memodifikasi kondisi Mars supaya menjadi planet yang bisa dihuni._

_"Jadi, bagaimana _adjusting device_ yang kau pasang itu, _Baba_? Bisa mengikat kandungan besi dalam atmosfernya atau tidak?" tanya Lu Han, memulai sarapannya dengan pertanyaan yang ditunggu Han Geng._

_"Tidak begitu bagus. Benda itu masih terganggu oleh tekanan atmosfer Mars yang terlalu rendah. Komponen-komponennya terlepas setelah diluncurkan, sehingga butuh waktu untuk merakit dan memasangnya kembali. Sebenarnya, efisiensi kerja alat itu sudah sangat dekat dengan 100%..."_

_"...dalam tekanan 1 atm?" tawa Lu Han, sedikit meremehkan, "Tim _Baba_ tidak mengukur tekanan atmosfer Mars apa? Harusnya kalian mempertimbangkan kemungkinan ini."_

_"Sudah, Lu," Han Geng menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya, lalu mengoceh lagi dengan mulut separuh penuh, "tetapi keadaan atmosfer Mars tidak semudah itu diprediksi."_

_"_Gege_!" Li Yin, satu-satunya wanita di rumah itu, menegur suaminya, "Telan makananmu dulu, baru bicara! Nasimu bermuncratan ke mana-mana nanti!"_

_Han Geng menelan nasinya, lalu tersenyum malu pada Li Yin. "Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud jorok. Aku hanya terlalu semangat. Habis, menemukan metode yang secara teoritis bisa digunakan untuk mengkondisikan Mars saja susah sekali... Memulai proyek ini dengan penerapan teori tentu saja merupakan progres yang bagus."_

_"Itu bukan alasan kau bisa bicara seenaknya di meja makan, 'kan?"_

_Yi Xing, anak bungsu Han Geng, langsung menunjuk-nunjuk ayahnya itu sambil berkata, "Hayo, _Baba_... Katanya di meja makan tidak boleh banyak bicara..."_

_Han Geng menyentil pelan dahi anak termudanya itu. "Dasar!"_

_Lu Han hampir saja tersedak makanannya karena tertawa. _

_Setiap Han Geng datang, rumah ini mendapatkan kembali keceriaannya. Kekompakannya dengan Yi Xing menciptakan kekonyolan yang menyegarkan seluruh keluarganya, memuaskan rasa rindu istri dan anak-anaknya kepadanya. Tempat kerja Han Geng boleh jauh, lama kerja pria itu boleh saja berbulan-bulan, tetapi beberapa minggu di rumah kecil itu sudah cukup untuk membayar semuanya._

**-Past: End**

* * *

"Kita sampai." Xiu Min menghentikan mobilnya di depan kampus Lu Han—sebuah sekolah tinggi astronomi di Beijing.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku. Sebentar," Lu Han memperhatikan bayangannya yang sangat samar di kaca mobil Xiu Min, lalu membetulkan posisi dasinya, "Nah, begini baru bagus."

Xiu Min membuang napas kasar. "Kau sudah membuatku terlambat 15 menit dari kafe; masih sempat berkaca juga! Semoga saja barista tua itu tidak membuangku gara-gara keterlambatan ini..."

"Tidak akan. Mouse-and-Rabbit akan mati tanpa barista muda berbakat sepertimu."

"Kau berpikir begitu?" Xiu Min menaikkan alisnya. Tumben Lu Han memuji.

"Tentu saja. Hei, bagaimana penampilanku?"

"Kurang ajar!" pekik Xiu Min, yang membuat Lu Han tergelak, "Kau memujiku kurang dari lima detik dan langsung bertanya 'bagaimana penampilanku'? Dasar licik; kau memujiku cuma kalau ada maunya!"

"Sudahlah. Aku 'kan hanya tanya. Tidak dijawab juga tidak masalah, kok."

Sejujurnya, Lu Han kelihatan bagus dalam setelan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam itu—setelan khas wisudawan—apalagi dengan dasi dan sabuk hitam polos sebagai tambahannya. Xiu Min hanya malas menjawab pertanyaan tadi. Lu Han hampir selalu terlihat bagus, soalnya. "Kita ke Mo-bit nanti?" tanyanya; Mo-bit adalah singkatan Mouse and Rabbit, kafe tempat kerja Xiu Min.

Lu Han keluar mobil, menutup pintu, dan bicara melalui jendela mobil Xiu Min yang masih terbuka. "Aku akan langsung ke sana sepulang wisuda. Tak usah menjemputku."

Xiu Min mengangguk dan, secara tiba-tiba, mengalihkan pembicaraan ke topik yang sensitif.

"Menurutmu, ibumu atau Yi Xing akan datang ke wisuda?"

Lu Han terpaku selama beberapa saat.

"Kurasa... tidak," Lu Han tertawa, terdengar ganjil, "Sudah enam tahun aku melepaskan diri dari mereka. Aku ragu mereka masih mengingatku."

"Jika kau masih berpikir begitu, ya... terserah. Aku hanya merasa salah satu dari mereka—atau mungkin malah keduanya—akan datang ke sini. Mereka tetap tahu bahwa kau wisuda hari ini, biarpun kau tidak mengabari mereka. Mereka tetap keluargamu."

"Haruskah kita membicarakan ini?" sahut Lu Han, "Sudah cukup. Segala hal tentang aku dan keluargaku tak sama seperti dulu."

Xiu Min menghindari tatapan tajam Lu Han dengan menatap lurus ke jalan. "Aku hanya tidak mau kau kaget jika mereka datang. Kau sedikit temperamen 'kan kalau urusan ini?" sindir Xiu Min, lalu menutup jendela mobil dengan tombol di sisi pintunya, memisahkan dirinya dengan Lu Han, "Aku tunggu di kafe. Jangan coba-coba mematikan ponselmu atau tidak mengangkat teleponku—aku akan membunuhmu jika kau melakukannya."

Mobil melaju. Lu Han menatap mobil itu kosong, lalu melangkah ke pelataran kampus dengan gontai.

_Pentingkah hal itu dibahas lagi? Dasar Xiu Min. Ia mengobrak-abrik _mood_ku di pagi yang harusnya menyenangkan ini._

Mencoba menghibur diri, Lu Han mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling. Senyumnya terkembang melihat dekorasi alami dari bunga-bunga musim semi di halaman kampus, tempat upacara kelulusan dilaksanakan. Kursi-kursi untuk para wisudawan, jajaran dekanat dan pengajar, serta para undangan sudah disiapkan dengan rapi. Karpet merah terbentang di antara dua deret kursi paling tengah yang terpisah cukup jauh. Mimbar telah disiapkan untuk orang-orang penting yang nantinya akan memberi sambutan.

Astaga. Lu Han baru ingat kalau ia adalah salah seorang yang harus bicara di mimbar nanti. Ketegangan yang sempat teredam kembali lagi. Salahkan posisi Lu Han sebagai penyandang gelar lulusan terbaik tahun ini.

"Kenapa kau gugup melihat mimbar? Aku yakin kau tidak melupakan pidato kelulusanmu, _Ge_."

Deg!

Suara ini...

Lu Han berbalik dan mendapati wajah pucat yang tak asing itu—Yi Xing, adiknya—tersenyum padanya. Yi Xing terlihat lain dengan kemeja dan celana panjang hitam; terkesan formal, padahal sebelumnya, Yi Xing tidak pernah merasa nyaman dalam pakaian seperti itu.

"Kau datang, Xing?" Lu Han tersenyum miring—yang sebenarnya tidak ia inginkan, "Dan apa-apaan pakaian itu? Ini bukan acara pemakaman."

"Tentu kami datang, Lu, dan ya, kami harus berpakaian formal di acara wisuda, 'kan?" Satu sosok lagi berjalan mendekati Lu Han; seorang wanita dengan tinggi sedang. Ia mengenakan kemeja juga, dengan kerut-kerut khas _victorian_ di ujung lengan dan kerahnya, serta rok putih selutut yang jatuh dengan indah mengikuti kontur tubuhnya. Wanita itu adalah malaikat dalam hidup Lu Han—dulu.

_Oh, sial, _Lu Han mengumpat dirinya sendiri. Matanya terasa panas saat wanita tadi—ibunya, Li Yin—menyapanya dengan sebuah senyum tulus. Sebuah senyum yang tak pernah absen melelehkan hatinya, menenangkan gejolak emosi mudanya.

"Ini adalah momen pentingmu, Lu. Makanya, _Mama_ dan Yi Xing datang buatmu. Kamu tak suka?"

Lu Han tidak mau menemui orang-orang ini lagi.

Namun kelihatannya, perasaan Lu Han yang terpendam pada Li Yin dan Yi Xing memanggil mereka ke upacara kelulusan.

Benar kata Xiu Min.

_Mereka tetap keluargamu._

Entah apa yang merasuki Lu Han, ia merangkul Yi Xing dan Li Yin tanpa kata-kata lagi. Ia sudah lupa akan gengsinya. Akan janjinya bahwa dia tidak akan lagi menenggelamkan diri dalam kehangatan keluarganya.

_Aku sangat merindukan kalian..._

_...dan aku juga merindukan _Baba_._

* * *

**-Past**

_Dini hari, 03.37._

_"45 derajat," Han Geng menggeser posisi teleskop yang digunakan Lu Han untuk mengamati bintang-bintang, "Lihat bintang yang paling terang itu?"_

_"Tunggu. Kita sedang mencari Venus; kenapa kau bilang bintang?"_

_"Ups. Salah terminologi sedikit. Objek paling terang, maksudku. Kelihatan?"_

_Lu Han kembali fokus, matanya di depan lensa okuler. Keheningan pun pecah ketika Lu Han menemukan benda langit yang dicarinya. "Ah, itu dia! Hebat... dia tampak lebih terang dari Vega dan Antares, padahal dia 'kan planet."_

_"Magnitudo**[1]** Venus itu negatif, sedangkan magnitudo Vega dan Antares positif. Kau tahu apa artinya itu?" uji Han Geng. Lu Han menjawab cepat, "Venus 'bercahaya' lebih kuat dari dua bintang itu, 'kan?"_

_Han Geng merasa senang karena minat Lu Han di bidang ini masih cukup besar. "Tepat. Venus memang planet, tetapi dengan jarak yang dekat dengan Bumi dan Matahari, hanya beberapa satuan astronomi**[2]** saja, tentu saja ia terlihat lebih terang. Bandingkan dengan Vega dan Antares yang berjarak ratusan tahun cahaya**[3]** dari Bumi. Coba lihat tabelmu; berapa jarak dan magnitudo Vega dan Antares?"_

_Dengan semangat, Lu Han beralih dari teleskop ke bukunya. "Oh? Magnitudo Vega 0,00, Antares 1,05, dan Venus -4,29, tetapi magnitudo absolut**[4]** Venus jauh lebih rendah dari dua bintang itu: 28,00. Jarak Vega dengan Bumi 25,3 tahun cahaya, Antares 603,99 tahun cahaya."_

_"Kau lihat, Vega dan Antares sangat jauh dari kita, sedangkan Venus dekat. Itulah sebabnya magnitudonya menjadi negatif," Han Geng duduk di samping teleskop, matanya masih terfiksasi pada Venus, "Sesuatu yang dekat bersinar lebih terang."_

_Lu Han mengikuti ayahnya, duduk sambil mengamati bintang, dengan buku astronominya di pangkuan. "Jangan bangga. Mentang-mentang kau '_gēng_'**[5]**__, terus merasa cantik dan bersinar, begitu?"_

_Han Geng tertawa. "Daripada dibilang cantik, aku lebih suka dibilang tampan."_

_Lu Han memukul bahu Han Geng pelan dengan buku astronominya, membuat Han Geng tergelak semakin keras. Keheningan menggantung lagi selama beberapa saat setelahnya dan baru terpecah setelah Lu Han buka suara._

_"Kalau kau tahu sesuatu yang lebih dekat bersinar lebih terang, kenapa kau tidak pernah dekat?"_

_Han Geng terpaku. Lu Han pasti tengah mengeluhkan pekerjaan Han Geng yang sangat jauh dan menyita waktu itu. Saat Han Geng menoleh pada Lu Han, si sulung membuang pandangan. Sikap itu membuat sang kepala keluarga bimbang. Lagi._

_"Hahaha, lupakanlah," Lu Han tertawa, sedikit dipaksakan, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya supaya bisa memandang bintang-bintang dengan lebih jelas, "Justru karena kau jauh, kami di sini selalu menghargai saat-saat bersamamu. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan kata-kataku tadi. Toh, pada akhirnya, setelah aku dan Yi Xing dewasa, kami akan meninggalkan rumah juga."_

_Selalu ada pengorbanan saat kita ingin mencapai sesuatu. _

_Pekerjaan di _space center _bagi Han Geng bukan hanya untuk menafkahi keluarganya, tetapi juga _passion_nya, metode untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahu yang tak berkesudahan. Sesuatu yang sudah menjadi _passion_ tak akan bisa ditinggalkan dengan mudah, tetapi Lu Han, Li Yin, dan Yi Xing menariknya untuk selalu pulang, seperti magnet yang tak tertolak._

_Tidak apa-apa. Dia selalu pulang—tiga bulan sekali._

_Seandainya saja Mars bukan gudang teka-teki yang sulit dipecahkan, Han Geng akan pulang lebih sering._

_Yah, akan tetapi... tidak pulang sering bukan berarti tidak bisa memberikan banyak cinta pada keluarga, 'kan?_

_"Sini," Han Geng menyampirkan lengannya di bahu Lu Han dan menarik si sulung ke sisinya, "Sebagai tanda maafku karena tak bisa pulang sesering yang kau mau, aku akan pacaran denganmu malam ini sampai kau puas. Besok malam juga, begitupun dua malam lagi dan seterusnya sampai aku kembali ke Jiuquan. Kalau tidak cukup, aku akan menelepon lebih sering dari _space center_. Bagaimana?"_

_"Yah!" Lu Han mendorong ayahnya, geli dengan kata 'pacaran', "_Mama_ akan membunuhku kalau aku pacaran denganmu!"_

_"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Han Geng mendekatkan anaknya lagi padanya, "Kau 'kan anakku. Lagipula, aku harusnya pacaran denganmu, Yi Xing, dan ibumu 365 hari dalam setahun, 366 di tahun kabisat; hanya sebulan di sini tidak cukup untuk memenuhi kewajiban itu!"_

_"Aku cukup sabar untuk menunggumu, kok." Lu Han memalingkan mukanya. _

_Melihat anaknya salah tingkah, Han Geng hanya hatinya berharap ia dapat menyelesaikan teka-teki Mars dengan cepat, sehingga ia bisa cepat pulang dan menikmati waktu bersama keluarganya. Ia juga berharap agar Lu Han, juga Yi Xing, dapat meraih cita-citanya melalui jalan yang -harapan itu mengisi hidup Han Geng 365 hari dalam setahun, 366 di tahun kabisat. _

_Seorang ayah tak pernah benar-benar meninggalkan anaknya, sekalipun mereka hanya bisa berkomunikasi melalui harapan dan mimpi-mimpi di bawah langit yang sama._

_Lu Han, dalam keadaan masih 'dipeluk' dari samping oleh Han Geng, merasa sangat tenang. Ia memang memalingkan mukanya, sadar bahwa dia sudah cukup besar untuk diperlakukan begitu, tetapi hei, untuk apa malu? Han Geng 'kan ayah dan Lu Han anaknya; mereka bisa saling menyayangi sepanjang waktu. _

_Ah. Lu Han jadi ingat..._

_"Belajarlah dengan semangat, Lu, lalu susul aku ke Jiuquan supaya kita bisa terbang bersama. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu."_

_...saat di mana Han Geng menggendongnya—dalam ukuran yang lebih kecil—ke luar rumah untuk mencari Hesperus. _

_Dan saling menautkan jari kelingking, berjanji untuk menjelajahi antariksa bersama._

_"Iya, _Baba_. Aku akan berusaha keras."_

_Lu Han tak pernah menyesal memiliki ayah yang berada di rumah hanya enam bulan dalam setahun karena ayahnya begitu mencintainya. Menceritakan berbagai kisah menarik yang memancing rasa ingin tahu. Melingkarinya dengan kehangatan selama pria itu ada di rumah. Mengharapkan yang terbaik untuknya walau mereka terpisah jarak. _

_Han Geng mengulurkan tangannya ke puncak kepala Lu Han, tetapi tangannya tidak mendarat di rambut kecoklatan Lu Han, melainkan di rambut hitam Yi Xing._

_"Hehe, usap kepalaku, dong, _Baba_," Yi Xing, yang tiba-tiba muncul, tersenyum lebar sampai lesung pipitnya yang manis muncul, "Jangan cuma _Gege _yang dielus kepalanya."_

_Pipi Lu Han tiba-tiba memerah, mungkin karena malu dibilang 'manja' secara tersirat oleh sang adik. "Kenapa kau masih di sini? Cepat tidur sana! Dasar anak kecil."_

_Seperti kucing, Yi Xing menikmati usapan sayang Han Geng di rambutnya, tak sedikitpun beranjak. "Aku sudah tidur, tetapi aku terbangun entah kenapa. Karena _Gege_ tidak ada, makanya aku ke sini. Aku kesepian." _

_Yi Xing dan Lu Han tidur sekamar, jadi kalau ada yang pergi, pasti ketahuan oleh yang lainnya._

_"Kau bisa masuk angin kalau keluar hanya dengan piyama tipis begitu," Han Geng bangkit dan mengenakan jaketnya pada Yi Xing, "Benar kata kakakmu. Tidur lagi sana."_

_"Tidak mau. Kalian masih di sini; kenapa aku harus masuk sendiri? Lagipula, aku juga ingin berlama-lama dengan _Baba_."_

_"Kau ini..."_

_"Tak apa-apa, Lu. Kau masih ingin melihat bintang, 'kan? Tidak usah turun..." Seseorang menyela kata-kata Lu Han, membuatnya terbelalak. Di depan pintu menuju atap, setumpuk selimut dan tikar berjalan ke arahnya. Tumpukan itu bersuara seperti ibunya. Yi Xing hampir memekikkan 'selimut bisa bicara!' saat wajah Li Yin menyembul di sisi tumpukan itu._

_"...malam ini, kita tidur di atap."_

_Tanggap, Han Geng mengambil alih sebagian beban yang dibawa Li Yin. "Terima kasih banyak. Kau semangat sekali malam ini."_

_Li Yin cemberut, pura-pura marah. "Habis kau selingkuh terus dengan Lu Han dan bintang-bintang itu. Ya sudah, sekalian saja aku dan Yi Xing mengganggu acara kalian."_

_Han Geng meringis. "Maaf, deh... Jangan cemberut begitu, nanti tidak cantik lagi. Senyum."_

_"Ahem, ahem! Panas." Berniat menjahili orang tuanya yang sibuk bermesraan itu, Lu Han mengipasi dirinya sendiri dengan telapak tangan. Yi Xing malah langsung melepaskan jaket Han Geng yang tadi dipakainya. "Iya, aku lepas jaket saja, ah..."_

_"Kalian anak-anak nakal!" Han Geng 'menerjang' Lu Han dan Yi Xing hingga mereka bertiga bergulung-gulung di tikar sambil tertawa kegelian. Li Yin, masih gugup karena dijahili anaknya, hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggelar tikar supaya area tidur mereka lebih luas. Dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit, empat orang itu sudah berbaring di bawah selimut tebal. Yi Xing tidur di samping Li Yin, Lu Han tidur di samping Han Geng. Puncak kepala Lu Han bertemu dengan Yi Xing. _

_"Mereka masih gampang mengantuk, tetapi mereka bisa terjaga hingga esok hari kalau kau pulang." kata Li Yin pada Han Geng, menjaga volume suaranya supaya buah hatinya tidak terbangun._

_Han Geng tak bosan-bosannya memperhatikan wajah tidur Lu Han dan Yi Xing. Polos dan damai. Tak ada yang bisa menandingi keindahan pemandangan ini, bahkan juga Venus, bintang kelahirannya. Tidak juga Mars dengan segala janji peradaban baru. _

_"Apa benar aku sudah tidak mencintai kalian dengan melibatkan diri dalam proyek besar ini?" tanya Han Geng._

_"Aku tidak bilang begitu."_

_"Tapi aku pergi sangat lama."_

_"Dengan cinta kami bersamamu," Li Yin menautkan jari manisnya yang dilingkari cincin dengan jari Han Geng yang juga dilingkari cincin yang sama, "Kau memiliki cita-cita, maka kejarlah. Kami mendukungmu dari sini. Yang kami harapkan darimu hanyalah saat-saat singkat nan manis seperti ini, juga kasih sayang dan doamu untuk kami."_

_"Kalian pantas mendapatkan lebih."_

_"Tapi kami tidak ingin lebih."_

_"Hentikan. Kenapa kalian begitu baik?" Suara Han Geng terdengar sedikit parau saat mengatakan ini. Li Yin tahu suaminya sedang berada di titik hampir menangis. Bukannya terharu, wanita itu malah geli. "Kami bukan baik. Kami hanya pandai memanfaatkan kesempatan. Ada keluarga yang seluruh anggotanya selalu berkumpul, tetapi mereka tidak terikat sekuat kita. Menurutmu, apa keadaan seperti itu lebih baik dari kita saat ini?"_

_Jeda. Li Yin membiarkan Han Geng merenungkan kata-katanya. Wanita kalem itu tak ingin Han Geng menyesali keputusan bekerja di Jiuquan. Itu obsesi Han Geng sejak sebelum menikah, Li Yin tahu, sehingga Li Yin tak ingin menghentikan Han Geng di jalan itu. _

_"Aku sempat mendengar sepotong kalimat Lu Han dari bawah. Dia bilang, 'justru karena kau jauh, kami di sini selalu menghargai saat-saat bersamamu'. Itu benar._

_Sama seperti cahaya Venus yang tidak sepanjang tahun ada, momen bersamamu tak tergantikan. Tidak di dalam mimpi, tidak juga dalam album foto._

_Karena kau jauh, kau memiliki tempat yang semakin besar dalam hati kami semua, Han-_ge_."_

_Li Yin bisa mendengar desahan napas Han Geng tanpa mengubah posisinya yang masih terarah pada atap langit. Pria itu pasti sudah menangis. _

_Sesaat berikutnya, Li Yin tidak lagi menatap langit. Wajah Han Geng menutupi penglihatannya. Sempat Li Yin merasakan satu titik basah di dahinya—air mata Han Geng—sebelum pria itu menciumnya penuh terima kasih._

_Malam itu adalah malam yang sangat indah dan hangat bagi empat orang yang melewatinya._

**-Past: End**

* * *

Jantung Lu Han berdegup kencang, tetapi Lu Han tidak menganggap itu sesuatu yang penting. Ia sudah biasa berbicara di depan umum seperti ini, baik saat kuliah maupun di organisasi kampus, jadi tak masalah buatnya untuk melakukan hal itu sekali lagi dalam upacara kelulusan ini.

Begitu Lu Han naik ke mimbar, seperti biasa, hal yang dilakukannya pertama kali adalah memberi salam pembuka formal kepada jajaran dekanat, pengajar, para undangan, dan wisudawan. Basa-basi sebentar untuk masuk ke topik... kira-kira itulah yang dilakukan Lu Han untuk mengawali pidatonya.

Namun, ketika Lu Han sampai ke inti pidatonya, entah kenapa lehernya tercekat. Mungkinkah itu karena Yi Xing dan Li Yin memperhatikannya dengan intens dan penuh kebanggaan?

"Berprestasi bukan hanya soal pencapaian dan kepuasan pribadi, tetapi juga doa dan harapan dari orang-orang yang mengasihi kita. Untuk meraih sesuatu yang besar, kita kadang melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Sesuatu yang sering kita abaikan itu adalah..."

_Kenapa aku gugup begini?, _Lu Han menelan ludahnya sulit.

"...keluarga. Orang-orang yang mengiringi kita menuju kesuksesan tanpa kita sadari. Merekalah yang mengisi waktu-waktu luang mereka dengan mendoakan kebaikan bagi kita tanpa kita mendengar atau melihatnya. Tidak cukup rasa terima kasih kami, para wisudawan, untuk para orang tua, kakak, adik, dan keluarga kami yang lain atas segala bentuk dukungan mereka pada kami."

Alangkah leganya Lu Han setelah berhasil mengucapkan kalimat ini. Sepasang matanya yang berbinar bergantian menatap adik dan ibunya di bangku undangan.

"Lihat, bukankah apa yang kukatakan benar?" lesung pipit Yi Xing muncul seiring senyumnya, "Lu-_ge_ masih sangat menyayangi kita."

Li Yin hanya bisa mengangguk. Ujung jemarinya mengeringkan sudut mata yang sudah tergenang. Wajar saja sebenarnya kalau ia menangis. Bagaimana perasaan seorang ibu jika anaknya menjadi lulusan terbaik dari sebuah akademi? Air mata Li Yin cukup bisa ditoleransi atas dasar itu, tetapi Li Yin tidak biasa menangis di depan umum.

_Justru _Mama_ yang harusnya berterima kasih padamu, Lu. Kamu tak pernah mengecewakan kami..._

* * *

Upacara kelulusan berakhir. Angin bertiup lembut mengiringi langkah para wisudawan pulang ke rumah masing-masing, meninggalkan kampus yang sudah menempa mereka selama enam tahun. Rencana-rencana perayaan kelulusan terdengar di sepanjang jalan; sudah saatnya bersenang-senang sejenak sebelum pengumuman penempatan kerja.

Lu Han adalah pengecualian dari para wisudawan yang 'mudik' itu.

"_Gege_, pidatomu sangat keren!" mata Yi Xing yang biasanya _droopy_ itu sedikit terangkat karena semangatnya, "Itu tanda bahwa kau akan pulang, 'kan?"

Lu Han tersenyum lemah. "Maaf, Xing, _Ma_, tetapi aku belum mau pulang..."

"Kenapa?" Li Yin bertanya, masih selembut biasanya. Lu Han tertunduk, tidak bisa menjawab. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin menemui ayahnya. Bahwa ia takut bertemu dengan pria yang (ia yakin) sangat menyayanginya itu.

"_Baba_ akan memaafkanmu, Lu." Li Yin mengusap pipi Lu Han seolah mengusap sebuah harta berharga. Memang harta berharga, 'kan? Anak adalah hal yang sangat berarti bagi tiap orang tua, baik ayah ataupun ibu.

"_Mama, Baba_ mungkin memaafkanku, tetapi akulah yang..." sekali lagi, Lu Han menelan ludahnya sulit—_he's in verge of tears_, "...yang tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Aku takut menyakitinya lagi karena emosi yang tidak terkontrol seperti dulu."

"Tapi kau merindukan _Baba_ 'kan, _Ge_? Kau sangat ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, 'kan? Terus sampai kapan kau akan menyiksa dirimu untuk alasan itu?" desak Yi Xing.

"Xing, sudah. Biarkan kakakmu menenangkan dirinya dulu." sela Li Yin. Yi Xing hendak mengatakan sesuatu lagi, tetapi ia menahan diri. Ditatapnya Lu Han dengan sedih. "Kapan kita akan kembali bersama lagi jika kau tak pernah mau memulai, _Ge_?" gumamnya.

Li Yin menggenggam tangan Yi Xing, lalu memandang si sulung yang masih bimbang. Menunggu apa keputusan Lu Han.

"Aku akan kembali jika aku sudah siap, _Ma_, tetapi tidak sekarang. Aku janji." Lu Han mengangkat wajahnya. Tampak satu jalur di pipinya yang basah.

Li Yin tersenyum maklum. Ia tak mengerti bagaimana perasaan Lu Han pada Han Geng, tetapi menjembatani sebuah hubungan yang telah retak memang tidak mudah. Lu Han membutuhkan keberanian dan waktu untuk bersiap-siap. Jadi, Li Yin memeluk Lu Han, mengusap-usap punggung lebar anaknya itu, dan berkata, "Ya sudah. _Mama_ yakin kamu bisa memilih yang terbaik untuk dirimu. Kami akan selalu dengan sabar menunggumu di rumah."

Yi Xing melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan ibunya, tetapi hanya dengan sebelah tangan. "_Gege_... aku ingin main basket denganmu lagi," ucapnya, lalu memohon, "Cepatlah pulang, OK? Kalau kau pulang, aku janji tidak akan naik ke tempat tidurmu lagi."

Lu Han tertawa kecil. "Iya, iya. Tunggulah aku di rumah dan jadi anak baik, jangan sepertiku yang menyusahkan _Baba_ dan _Mama_. Jaga mereka berdua, mengerti?"

Yi Xing mengacungkan jempolnya. "Pasti."

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Yi Xing dan Li Yin berjalan berdampingan, berlawanan arah dengan Lu Han. Dua orang itu berjalan menuju stasiun bawah tanah untuk pulang, sedangkan Lu Han menuju kafe Xiu Min. Ia akan minum kopi yang paling enak di kafe itu untuk melenyapkan semua perasaan ini.

Kerinduan.

Kesedihan.

Penyesalan.

Yang sesungguhnya hanya bisa disembuhkan oleh satu hal sederhana: suara ayahnya.

* * *

[1] astronomi: skala terang benda langit sesuai penampakannya dari Bumi

[2] astronomi: 1 satuan astronomi = jarak Bumi dan Matahari = 149.597.871 km

[3] astronomi: 1 tahun cahaya = 9,4605284 × 1012 km

[4] astronomi: skala terang benda langit sesuai kemampuan aslinya memancarkan/ memantulkan cahaya

[5] Cina: Venus atau 'Bintang Malam'


	3. Sun: Unreachable, Stinging Light

.

.

_The suffocating sadness that was far away is in my heart again_

_The initial letting go_

_Sighing by myself, regretting letting you go_

**(SM The Ballad – Breath)**

.

.

Lu Han sudah sampai di depan kafe. Ia hampir mendorong pintu masuk, tetapi niatnya urung. Perhatiannya teralih dari aroma _latte_ ke sebuah _booth_ telepon. Benda itu memang sudah jarang ditemui, jadi tak mengherankan kalau ia bisa menyita perhatian Lu Han. Bukan masalah kuno atau tidaknya _booth_ telepon itu yang diperhatikan Lu Han, melainkan bahwa di dalam _booth_ telepon...

...ada telepon.

Dengan nomor asing.

Yang tidak akan dikenali telepon rumahnya.

Atau ponsel ayahnya.

Tanpa ia sadari betul mengapa, Lu Han memasuki _booth_, mengangkat gagang telepon, dan menekan tombol-tombol angka.

Lu Han memasukkan nomor ponsel Han Geng.

Terdengar nada sambung standar dan tiba-tiba saja, Lu Han merasa ia telah melakukan suatu kesalahan besar. Jantungnya berdegup tak teratur seperti sebelumnya, saat membawakan pidato di acara wisuda.

_Aku menelepon _Baba_? Apa yang harus kukatakan? '_Baba_, aku akan pulang'? Atau... '_Baba_, aku minta maaf'? _

_Tidak. _Baba_ tak akan memaafkanku semudah itu, Bodoh. _

_Atas alasan apa aku meneleponnya? Apa yang merasukiku?_

_Ah, Lu Han, kau pengecut! Kau bisa menghadapi banyak _audience _saat pidato, tetapi saat menghadapi ayahmu, kau gugup! _

_...Setelah dipikirkan lagi, bukan aku yang pengecut. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan jawaban _Baba _yang terlalu menakutkan. Aku tidak siap jika _Baba_—_

"Halo?"

Deg! Lamunan Lu Han buyar akibat suara di seberang, suara familiar yang pernah mengisi sebagian besar hidupnya. Lu Han terpaku. Suara ini...

_"Lu, cepat turun dan makan. _Mama _dan Yi Xing menunggu."_

_"Kau salah menghitung paralaksnya. Seharusnya sudutnya lebih besar."_

_"Sini. Aku akan pacaran denganmu untuk malam ini sampai aku kembali ke Jiuquan."_

"Halo? Komandan Zhao, ini Anda?"

Lu Han masih tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Hanya mendengar suara Han Geng membuatnya lumpuh. Lu Han sangat merindukan suara ini. Ingin ia menubruk si pemilik suara, mengacungkan ijazahnya, dan berkata, "Kita bisa terbang bersama!", tetapi tidak bisa. Pemuda itu sudah membuang semua kesempatannya bersama Han Geng karena sikapnya yang keterlaluan dulu.

"Lu Han, kaukah itu?"

Tak berjawab. Lu Han terlanjur menutup teleponnya segera setelah Han Geng mencapai akhir pertanyaannya.

Telapak tangan Lu Han berkeringat dingin dan gemetar, tertumpu ke gagang telepon yang sudah kembali ke 'sarang'. Memori-memori pahit menghujaninya kasar. Bagaimana gelegak amarahnya yang hebat berbenturan dengan Han Geng, bagaimana kepalan tangannya dibasahi percikan darah Han Geng, bagaimana sebuah lebam tercetak di wajah Han Geng karena pukulannya, dan...

...bagaimana ia meneriakkan sesuatu yang amat kejam pada Han Geng.

Sesuatu yang sangat menyakiti telinga.

Serangkaian kata yang bahkan tidak akan diucapkan penjahat paling kejam kepada ayahnya.

"Kenapa sulit sekali?" Lu Han bergumam, hampir berteriak kalau ia tidak sadar berada di tempat umum, "Kenapa sulit sekali hanya untuk meminta maaf?"

Lu Han menghela napas. Ia harus tenang—atau Xiu Min akan mempermalukannya lagi karena emosinya yang tak terkendali. "Berarti," simpulnya, "bukan sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk kembali. Tak apa. Akan ada kali lain."

Kapan kali lain itu datang pada Lu Han, jawabannya tak pasti.

"Aneh, kulihat tadi kau menelepon seseorang di _booth_ depan," Xiu Min baru selesai membersihkan salah satu meja saat Lu Han memasuki kafe, "Ponselmu rusak?"

"Tidak. Pulsanya yang habis."

"Miskin."

Lu Han tertawa.

Xiu Min berhasil. Pancingannya untuk membuat Lu Han tertawa lumayan ampuh juga, walaupun hal itu tidak 'diniatkan' untuk jadi candaan. Niat Xiu Min hanya ingin menaksir suasana hati Lu Han lewat tawanya. Kesimpulan yang ia tarik, Lu Han tidak dalam kondisi yang baik. Lu Han tertawa dengan terpaksa—tampak dari _tone_nya yang sudah berbeda di telinga Xiu Min.

_Ibu dan adiknya ada di kampus tadi._ Itu hipotesis Xiu Min yang lebih khusus.

_Dan dia berbohong soal pulsa habis. Ia pasti menelepon ayahnya. _

Xiu Min mungkin punya kemampuan membaca pikiran.

"Kemampuanku dalam _latte art_ berkembang pesat, kau tahu," Xiu Min pamer sedikit, "Mau kubawakan satu? Kau akan terkejut karena aku bahkan bisa membuat kaligrafi di atas latte sekarang."

"Menarik. Kalau gratis, aku pesan dua: buatku dan buatmu. Kalau tidak, aku tidak pesan."

Xiu Min memutar bola matanya ke atas sambil membuang napas kasar. "Aku akan berbaik hati untuk orang yang baru lulus."

"Hehe, terima kasih."

Xiu Min berlalu untuk membawakan pesanan Lu Han.

Saat menunggu, televisi di kafe berhasil menyita perhatian Lu Han.

_"Selama dua dekade terakhir, pusat penelitian antariksa Jiuquan telah membuat perkembangan yang sangat pesat dalam menyempurnakan kondisi Mars supaya sesuai untuk kehidupan. Tim peneliti Mars telah berhasil memasang _Transformed Atmosphere Adjusting Device_ (TAAD) dan menyesuaikan atmosfer Mars dengan atmosfer Bumi setelah delapan tahun mengalami kegagalan terus-menerus. Berikut adalah pernyataan dari wakil ketua tim peneliti Mars, Han Geng, pada media dalam konferensi pers Jumat 20 Maret lalu."_

Mata Lu Han terfiksasi pada sosok di layar televisi: ayahnya.

_"Atmosfer Mars yang tipis dan kandungan besi yang dominan di dalamnya menjadi kendala dalam pemasangan dan kerja _adjusting device_ ini. Akan tetapi, TAAD telah ditransformasi agar sesuai dengan tekanan rendah. Sejauh ini, kami baru berhasil mengubah 1% atmosfer Mars menjadi sesuai dengan troposfer__**[1]**__ Bumi. Hal ini memang belum memungkinkan untuk terjadinya cuaca seperti di Bumi, tetapi cukup kondusif untuk pendaratan penerbangan berawak."_

Lu Han menghela napas panjang. Han Geng masih sangat mengagumkan di matanya. Cara bicaranya yang tegas dan berwibawa, kecerdasan yang tampak dari sorot matanya, semua selalu membuat Lu Han iri, tetapi juga hormat. Ya, bahkan hingga saat Lu Han sudah tidak bisa menemuinya lagi seperti saat ini, Lu Han masih sangat menghormati Han Geng.

"Umin, jangan lama-lama pacaran dengan gadismu! Setelah kau selesai pamer, cepat kembali bekerja!" teriak salah seorang pegawai perempuan dari dapur, mengagetkan Lu Han. Xiu Min, yang baru saja keluar untuk membawakan pesanan Lu Han, tertawa ringan. "Tenang, lima belas menit saja, kok!" timpal Xiu Min, lalu duduk di depan Lu Han setelah menyajikan dua cangkir kopi di meja. Alis Lu Han terangkat. "Kau? Pacaran? Dengan siapa?"

"Denganmu, bodoh. Jia mengira kau perempuan."

"Dan kau mengiyakannya?" tanya Lu Han, setengah memekik, lalu mendesis kesal. Xiu Min tertawa lagi. "Sudahlah, sudahlah. Ini pesananmu. Lihat? Aku bisa membuat kaligrafi di atas _latte_, 'kan?"

Lu Han menunduk dan mendapati secangkir kopi dengan kaligrafi '_gēng_' di atasnya.

"Kenapa? Tidak suka?" Xiu Min duduk menghirup kopinya, "Kau harus berterima kasih padaku karena membuat sesuatu yang mengingatkanmu pada rumah. Kau pasti merindukan mereka, 'kan?"

"Tidak. Ini tidak mengingatkanku pada apapun," Lu Han mengangkat cangkirnya, "Bagus. Kemampuanmu memang berkembang pesat. Terima kasih sudah memberikan _latte art_ spesial ini untukku."

Seiring Lu Han menghirup kopinya, Xiu Min mengangkat pandang. "Kau tidak bisa selamanya berbohong. Aku melihatmu saat ada berita tentang ayahmu. Ekspresi kagummu itu sangat jujur."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu, pulanglah dan tunggulah pengumuman penempatan kerja di rumah."

Lu Han meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja. "Kalau kau begitu terganggu dengan keberadaanku di apartemenmu, aku bisa pergi ke tempat lain. Kau tak perlu menyuruhku pulang."

Xiu Min menepuk dahinya. "Bukan... argh, kau cerdas, tetapi hal sesederhana ini saja kau tidak mengerti. Begini," pemuda berpipi bulat itu menarik napas, "Lu, kau sahabatku dan kau punya masalah besar. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, aku mencoba untuk membantumu menyelesaikan masalahmu. Hanya itu. Aku tidak bermaksud mengusirmu."

"Jika yang kau maksud dengan masalah adalah hubunganku dengan ayahku, kau perlu tahu bahwa aku tidak menganggap itu masalah."

"Kalau begitu..."

Set! Tiba-tiba saja, Xiu Min menyahut ponsel di samping cangkir Lu Han. Si empunya ponsel tentu saja kaget. "Hei!"

Secepat kilat, Xiu Min menelusuri kontak dan menekan tombol hijau saat ia sampai di nomor Han Geng. "Sudah tersambung," Xiu Min mengacungkan ponsel tepat di depan wajah Lu Han, "Hubungi dia kalau kau memang tak bermasalah dengannya!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Lu Han segera mengambil alih ponselnya dan menekan tombol merah.

"Lihat? Anak macam apa yang tidak berani menghubungi ayahnya?"

"Kau tidak mengerti!"

"Kau pikir kau sendiri mengerti?" Xiu Min menantang Lu Han, "Kau terlalu kekanakan untuk tidak mengakui kesalahanmu. Oke, aku memang tak tahu ceritamu, bagaimana kau bisa begitu anti pada ayahmu, tetapi apapun kesalahanmu, kau harus menghadapinya dan bukan lari darinya seperti ini!"

Akhirnya, Xiu Min berhasil membungkam Lu Han. Merasa dikalahkan, Lu Han bangkit, tak sedikitpun melirik Xiu Min atau kopinya yang tinggal separuh. "Aku pergi."

Setelah membayar pesanannya di kasir, Lu Han meninggalkan kafe tanpa sepatah kata. Ia melewati meja Xiu Min begitu saja. Xiu Min pun tidak mencegahnya pergi. Pegawai wanita yang tadi berteriak di dapur tertegun, lalu cepat menghampiri Xiu Min. "Kalian putus?"

Xiu Min menyeruput kopinya tanpa beban. "Tidak. Dia yang tidak bisa melupakan mantan kekasihnya, tetapi tidak mau mengaku."

Pegawai wanita itu menunjukkan ekspresi kaget, seperti wanita-wanita rumahan yang baru saja menonton berita perceraian artis. "Oh? Jangan bilang dia menjadikanmu tempat pelampiasan rindunya pada mantan kekasihnya! Itu sangat menyedihkan."

Xiu Min mengangkat bahunya cuek.

_Seorang ayah akan memaafkan semua anaknya jika benar ia seorang ayah, Lu Han. Kenapa kau tidak paham juga?_

Rupanya, apa yang dipikirkan Xiu Min sampai pada Lu Han, biarpun Lu Han sudah beberapa meter jauhnya dari kafe. Terbukti, apa yang ada di benak mereka bersambung.

Lu Han berdiri di tempat perhentian bus dan berpikir.

_Seorang ayah akan memaafkan anaknya, tetapi aku bukan anak dari ayahku lagi, Xiu Min. Setidaknya, aku berpikir begitu._

* * *

**-Past**

_Lu Han dan Yi Xing selalu pulang sekolah bersama. Hari itu pun tak berbeda. Lu Han dengan sabar menunggu adik pucatnya di halaman sekolah, dekat lapangan basket. Akan tetapi, setengah jam kemudian, Lu Han mulai cemas. _Kelas Yi Xing harusnya berakhir pukul setengah empat; sekarang sudah hampir jam lima dan dia belum juga muncul. Apa dia pulang duluan karena aku telat menunggunya?, _batinnya_.

_Kecemasan Lu Han berakhir saat Yi Xing muncul dari lorong utama sekolah. Pemuda pucat itu berlari menuju Lu Han dengan senyum cerianya yang biasa. "_Gege_, maaf lama!"_

_Lu Han segera berdiri dari kursi taman sekolah. "Xing, lama sekali! Ada pelajaran tambahan?" tanyanya saat menyampirkan lengannya di bahu Yi Xing. _

_"Tidak, _Ge_... Ouch!"_

_Refleks Yi Xing mengejutkan Lu Han. Yi Xing tiba-tiba saja menyingkirkan tangan Lu Han saat tangan itu tersampir di bahunya, seolah tangan Lu Han telah menyakitinya. _

_"Xing?"_

_Sadar bahwa dia melakukan sesuatu yang memancing kecurigaan, Yi Xing tersenyum kikuk. "Ah, ma-maaf, _Ge_... Hehe, tadi aku tak sengaja menepis tanganmu." katanya saat menyampirkan lengan Lu Han lagi pada bahunya, dengan lebih perlahan. Lu Han memandangi adiknya beberapa lama dalam sunyi dan membiarkan sang adik mengoceh tentang harinya, seperti biasa. Baru setelah Yi Xing diam, Lu Han angkat bicara. _

_"Kau kenapa? Sepertinya, aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu sakit tadi."_

_"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku hanya kaget," jawab Yi Xing ringan, "Tak usah khawatir. Aku tidak terluka, _Ge._"_

_Yi Xing mengatakan kalimat yang terakhir itu bukannya tanpa alasan. Entah kenapa, dia punya kecenderungan untuk terluka dan dilukai, jadi sebagai kakak, Lu Han tentu saja khawatir. Sudah lama Lu Han melakukan hal ini dan Yi Xing tahu hal itu sangat melelahkan Lu Han, tetapi Lu Han tidak mau berhenti. Ujungnya, yang bisa Yi Xing lakukan adalah menekankan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan bisa menjaga diri._

_Walaupun sebenarnya tidak demikian kondisi Yi Xing saat itu._

_Lu Han menghela napas. "Maaf, aku mengganggu, ya?"_

_"Mengganggu apanya?" tanya Yi Xing. Mata beningnya memancarkan kepolosan anak-anak._

_"Oh?" Lu Han menoleh pada Yi Xing, "Dengan sikap overprotektifku ini, kau tidak merasa terganggu?"_

_Yi Xing menggeleng cepat. Lesung pipit yang dalam tercetak di pipinya, membingkai senyumnya. "Aku malah senang. Karena ada _Gege_, aku merasa aman."_

_Respon Yi Xing menyenangkan Lu Han. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. "Syukurlah. Kupikir... kau tidak akan suka kalau aku terus melindungimu. Kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk menjaga dirimu, tetapi aku tetap tidak tenang kalau tidak menjagamu langsung. Maaf jika aku seperti ini."_

_"Tidak masalah," Yi Xing menerima perhatian kakaknya dengan tangan terbuka, tanpa perlawanan yang biasa ditunjukkan remaja seusianya, "Lagipula, aku tahu kau melakukan ini karena ingin melaksanakan perintah _Baba_ juga, 'kan?"_

_Lu Han menarik Yi Xing lebih dekat dan memeluknya dari samping dengan sayang. _

_"Kau benar. _Baba_ ingin aku menjagamu juga _Mama _selama ia pergi, jadi aku akan melakukannya."_

* * *

_Sebuah rahasia pasti akan terungkap; tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat saja._

_Petang itu, sepulang latihan sepak bola, Lu Han sedikit gusar karena tidak menemui Yi Xing di sekolah. Tidak juga di rumah. Li Yin mengatakan anak itu sudah pulang, tetapi pergi lagi untuk suatu urusan. Lu Han juga mencoba untuk menghubungi ponsel Yi Xing—dan tidak diangkat._

_"Jangan khawatir. Dia akan pulang sebentar lagi." ucap Li Yin saat menyiapkan makan malam di atas meja._

_"Bagaimana bisa _Mama _berkata santai begitu? Yi Xing pergi tanpa mengatakan alasan ia pergi! _Mama_ bahkan tak tahu ia sedang terlibat dalam urusan apa!" Lu Han meninggikan nada bicaranya._

_Li Yin meletakkan setumpuk mangkuk nasi di meja makan, lalu menatap Lu Han kosong. "_Mama _tidak melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan, Lu."_

_"Beritahu aku kenapa Yi Xing pergi kalau _Mama_ memang mengetahuinya!"_

_"Bagaimana Mama bisa mengatakannya jika Yi Xing sendiri tak ingin memberitahumu?" Li Yin berucap tenang, "Sudahlah. Yi Xing tahu kapan dia berada dalam bahaya dan kapan tidak. Kau tak perlu cemas."_

_"Selalu, selalu seperti itu!" Lu Han tak bisa lagi menahan diri dari membentak Li Yin, "Kalian para orang tua selalu berlagak paham apa yang terjadi pada kami!"_

_"Kami memang paham, bukannya berlagak. Kenapa kau semarah ini pada _Mama _karena perkara kecil ini?"_

_"Perkara kecil? Yi Xing sudah berkali-kali dilukai anak seusianya sejak kecil karena fisiknya yang lemah dan kau menganggap itu perkara kecil?! Bagaimana kalau kali ini, ia mengalami hal yang sama? _Mama_ tidak peduli hal itu karena _Mama_ tidak tahu, 'kan?"_

_Li Yin menarik napas perlahan. Ia peduli. Ia tahu. Akan tetapi, percuma menentang seorang anak yang sedang marah membabi-buta seperti Lu Han. Permasalahan akan semakin runcing. Maka, dengan kelapangan hatinya, Li Yin mengunci mulutnya, menerima saja apa yang Lu Han tuduhkan padanya._

_"_Mama_ juga tak tahu kalau Yi Xing beberapa kali berangkat lebih pagi belakangan ini, 'kan? Menurut _Mama_, itu tidak aneh? Yi Xing menghindariku, menghindari kita, dan _Mama_ tak mengetahuinya?" Bicara Lu Han mulai tak terarah, "Ataukah _Mama _mulai berubah menjadi seperti _Baba _yang menjauhkan diri dari kita semua?"_

_Li Yin sangat terpukul mendengar pertanyaan terakhir Lu Han. "_Baba_ tak pernah menjauhkan diri dari kita. Kau tidak seharusnya menyalahkan _Baba _seperti ini. Yi Xing hanya..."_

_"Hanya apa?"_

_"Lu-_ge_... aku baru saja pulang beli masker..."_

_Suara ketiga menginterupsi perdebatan antara Lu Han dan Li Yin. Terkejut, Lu Han menoleh dan mendapati Yi Xing di luar ruang makan. Yi Xing mengenakan masker yang biasa dikenakan orang saat flu, juga mantel dengan butir-butir salju yang menandakan ia memang baru keluar rumah. Di tangan Yi Xing, ada kantung plastik dengan sekotak masker sekali pakai di dalamnya._

_Lu Han menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia sudah bisa berpikir jernih sekarang dan sepenuhnya mengingat apa yang ia lakukan sebelum ini._

_Emosi sesaat itu sangat mengerikan. Ia bisa muncul kapan saja, bahkan jika pemicunya hanya hal-hal sepele. _

_Untuk apa Lu Han semarah tadi pada Li Yin, mengatakan Li Yin tidak mengerti perihal anak-anaknya, bahkan menyeret Han Geng dalam hal ini, padahal Yi Xing hanya keluar sebentar untuk membeli masker?_

_Mata Yi Xing sangat jujur dan mata itu kini memancarkan ketakutan._

_Namun, pada akhirnya, Yi Xing tetap tersenyum menenangkan. "_Mama_, makan malamnya sudah siap, ya? Ah, sayang sekali, aku masih belum terlalu lapar... _Mama _dan Lu-_ge _makan saja duluan. Nanti aku menyusul."_

_"A-ah," Li Yin mengangguk, "Baiklah. Nanti _Mama_ akan antarkan makanan ke kamarmu kalau kau lelah."_

_"Tidak usah. Aku ganti baju dulu, belajar, baru makan."_

_Dengan itu, Yi Xing berlalu ke kamar._

_Lu Han menarik kursinya dan duduk. Tertunduk. Dia tidak berani menatap wajah Li Yin, bahkan saat wanita itu menghidangkan semangkuk nasi dan sup untuknya._

_Dan menepuk puncak kepalanya._

_"Tidak apa-apa, Lu. _Mama_ tidak marah."_

_Lu Han diam. Terus diam. Memasukkan suapan demi suapan tanpa sedikitpun bicara atau memandang Li Yin yang duduk di seberang meja. Lidahnya kelu, bahkan untuk sekedar minta maaf._

Bodohnya aku, _sesal Lu Han dalam hati_.

* * *

_Hingga pagi menjelang di hari berikutnya, Lu Han masih belum mengatakan apapun pada Li Yin._

_Lu Han terbangun dengan mata yang terasa sangat berat, enggan dibuka. Pagi di luar hari libur memang tak menyenangkan. Biasanya, Lu Han akan tertidur lagi setelah alarmnya berbunyi untuk yang pertama kali. Yah, tentu saja alarmnya sudah di_snooze_. Pagi ini, karena tak bisa tidur nyenyak, Lu Han tak melanjutkan tidurnya. Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya..._

_...dan tidak menemukan Yi Xing di kamar. _

_"Xing?"_

_Lu Han berjalan perlahan keluar kamar._

_"..._Mama _tidak akan memberitahukannya pada Lu-_ge_, 'kan?"_

_Eh?_

_"Tidak, tetapi kamu harus benar-benar bisa menjaga dirimu, ya? Tidak akan lama. Kepindahanmu sedang dalam proses. Selama itu, hindari mereka."_

_Lu Han bersembunyi lagi di balik pintu kamarnya sebelum Li Yin dan Yi Xing mengetahui keberadaannya. Dari lubang kunci yang kecil, Lu Han mengamati apa yang terjadi di luar._

_Yi Xing tidak mengenakan masker. Ada memar di sudut bibirnya._

_"Iya, _Mama_. Aku tidak akan membuat _Gege _ataupun _Baba _khawatir lagi," Yi Xing, seperti biasa, menunjukkan senyum kekanakannya, "Selain itu, aku bisa melindungi _Gege_ dengan cara ini."_

Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Kenapa aku tak tahu apa-apa? _Berbagai pertanyaan berebut muncul di benak Lu Han seperti badai. Ia terduduk di lantai, memikirkan apa yang mungkin terjadi di balik punggungnya._

Xing, lihat saja. Aku akan membalas apa yang telah mereka lakukan padamu!

* * *

_Seperti yang Lu Han duga, sepulang sekolah, 'orang-orang itu' menunggu Yi Xing muncul di koridor utama sekolah. Koridor itu adalah tempat loker anak-anak kelas satu berada, jadi mustahil Yi Xing tidak muncul di sana saat pulang._

_Koridor loker adalah tempat yang bagus untuk melakukan tindak senioritas terhadap Yi Xing._

_"Nyali kalian besar juga untuk mengganggu adikku," Lu Han berucap lantang, membuat perhatian lawan-lawan bicaranya teralih padanya, "Kalian menunggu Yi Xing? Maaf, dia akan pulang denganku setelah ini dan tak ada waktu main dengan kalian."_

_Para anggota senior klub sepak bola—orang-orang yang mem_bully _Yi Xing selama ini—tampak terkejut, tetapi ketua mereka cepat memasang _facade_ sinisnya. "Akhirnya kau mengetahui ini, Lu Han."_

_"Jika kalian punya urusan denganku, maka selesaikanlah denganku. Jangan seret adikku dalam masalah ini. Itu adalah tanda kepengecutan kalian, kalau kalian memikirkannya."_

_Sang ketua gerombolan—mantan ketua klub sepak bola yang tak suka dengan keahlian Lu Han di klub—menggeram marah. Dalam hati, ia menolak disebut pengecut, tetapi secara teknis, ia dan kelompoknya memang pengecut. Mereka sengaja menggunakan Yi Xing yang lemah untuk memancing Lu Han dalam sebuah perkelahian besar (dan bodoh) dengan asumsi _bullying_ ini akan diketahui Lu Han setelah berlangsung cukup lama. Dengan begitu, mereka akan punya cukup waktu untuk memperbesar 'pasukan' dalam rangka melumpuhkan Lu Han selamanya (yang mereka tahu sulit karena Lu Han sangat ahli berkelahi). Ujung dari semua rencana itu adalah hari ini._

_"Adikmu cukup tangguh untuk menahan siksaan dari kami dan tidak memberitahumu dalam jangka waktu yang panjang. Sungguh mengejutkan. Aku kasihan padanya yang melindungi kakak sebodoh kau, yang tidak menyadari kalau adiknya di_bully _sampai beberapa minggu kemudian. "_

_Lu Han mencengkeram kerah seragam sang ketua gerombolan dan membenturkan lawannya itu ke loker. Anak buah dari sang mantan ketua klub siap menghajar Lu Han, tetapi sang ketua menghentikan mereka. "Kurasa kau ingin mengakhiri apa yang kami lakukan pada adikmu," sang ketua terdengar menantang, "Kau siap untuk kami lumpuhkan?"_

_"Aku lebih dari siap untuk membunuh kalian, Sampah!"_

_"Tidak lucu jika kita menyelesaikannya di sini dan memancing reaksi para guru. Kita selesaikan ini di tempat yang sudah kami siapkan untukmu."_

_Detik selanjutnya, sang ketua melayangkan tinjunya pada Lu Han, cukup keras hingga Lu Han tersungkur. Lu Han mendapati dirinya diikat kencang-kencang dengan tali besar, lalu 'diseret' ke luar sekolah secepat mungkin. _

_Beberapa saat kemudian, Lu Han dilemparkan dengan kasar di atas tanah lapang tempat latihan klub sepak bola yang lama. Ikatannya dilepas dan segera setelah itu, ia meninju orang yang melepaskannya. Seseorang menangkap tangannya, tetapi Lu Han menyikut orang itu dari belakang. Perkelahian yang sangat timpang dimulai begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata; kemarahan Lu Han sudah terlalu tak terbendung untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Sikapnya yang meledak-ledak ini memancing reaksi dari kelompok besar yang sudah disiapkan untuk menghabisinya._

_"Masih mau melawan lagi, Pucat?" Sang ketua gerombolan menginjak kepala Lu Han yang terkulai tak berdaya di rerumputan. Lu Han terbatuk. Sakit menusuknya dari berbagai penjuru, tetapi dia menolak untuk menyerah. Walaupun sulit, ia berusaha untuk mengangkat kaki yang menginjak kepalanya. Tekanan yang makin kuat ia dapatkan sebagai respon dari kaki itu, tak mau Lu Han bangkit sedikit juga._

_Beruntung, sesaat kemudian, sebuah gaya yang cukup besar mendorong kaki itu—dan pemiliknya—menjauh dari Lu Han. Lu Han mendongak sedikit, tetapi ia langsung ditarik pergi oleh si penolong misterius. Tertatih, Lu Han mengikuti penolongnya itu._

_"Sial! Ini belum selesai!"_

_Dari belakang, musuh hendak memukul kepala Lu Han dengan balok kayu panjang. Rasa sakit membuat Lu Han kurang awas dan tak sempat menghindar._

_Namun, itu tak perlu dilakukan._

_Han Geng, sang penolong misterius, berbalik. Ia menarik Lu Han ke belakang punggungnya, lalu menangkap balok kayu itu dengan satu tangan. Dalam sekejap, balok kayu panjang itu ada di tangannya. Digunakannya balok kayu itu untuk menjatuhkan lawan sang anak._

_"Lu, masuk ke mobil!" perintah Han Geng. Tanpa pikir panjang, Lu Han masuk ke mobil Han Geng yang terparkir tak jauh dari 'medan pertempuran'. Ia terkejut mendapati Yi Xing di jok belakang. "Xing, kau..."_

_"Penjelasannya nanti saja! Cepat masuk!" sahut Yi Xing sambil bergeser untuk memberi Lu Han tempat. Lu Han masuk dan menutup pintu mobil. Getaran pintu mobil yang baru tertutup terasa menekan luka di kepala Lu Han. _

_"Augh..."_

_Yi Xing buru-buru mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan mencoba menghentikan perdarahan di kepala Lu Han. Ia menghela napas berat saat melihat sapu tangannya memerah dengan cepat, pertanda bahwa darah yang keluar cukup banyak. "_Gege_, apa yang kau lakukan?"_

_Lu Han tertawa getir. "Aku hanya ingin memberi mereka pelajaran."_

_"Untuk apa, _Ge_? Kau hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri!"_

_"Daripada itu, _Baba_..."_

_Baik Lu Han maupun Yi Xing mengarahkan pandang ke luar jendela, tepat ketika Han Geng dipukul oleh lawannya. Napas Lu Han tertahan. Ia hampir saja membuka pintu dan menyusul ayahnya, tetapi ditahan Yi Xing. _

_Akhirnya, setelah menendang salah satu anak dan membanting satu anak yang lain, Han Geng bisa meloloskan diri dari kepungan._

_"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Lu Han, kenapa kau bertindak gila seperti tadi?"_

_Hati Lu Han sakit sekali saat Han Geng membentaknya begitu keras. Luka di kepalanya ikut berdenyut nyeri. Yi Xing segera menekan luka itu, menghilangkan desis kesakitan kakaknya._

_"Jangan marahi Lu-_ge_. Ini salahku," Yi Xing menjelaskan, "Orang-orang itu tidak suka pada Lu-_ge_. Mereka mengasariku supaya Lu-_ge_ marah saat mengetahuinya. Lu-_ge _hanya ingin melindungiku, _Baba_, tetapi mereka curang dengan main keroyokan."_

_"Bagaimanapun, yang dia lakukan itu konyol. Berkelahi dengan sebegitu banyak orang, kau tak mungkin menang, Lu! Jangan celakai dirimu dan membuatku cemas!"_

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa Han Geng begitu marah?_

_"Kau tak paham duduk permasalahannya," Lu Han berucap kosong, "lalu dengan seenaknya, kau mengatakanku bertindak konyol? Huh, menyebalkan."_

_Yi Xing merasa mobil berjalan lebih cepat—seiring dengan suasana tak menyenangkan yang mengitarinya._

_"Apa kau lupa bagaimana harusnya kau bersikap padaku?!"_

_"Kaulah yang harusnya menjawab pertanyaan itu!" Lu Han membentak Han Geng balik, "Kau sendiri lupa bagaimana jadi ayah yang baik! Tak ada ayah yang seburuk kau! Aku bahkan lebih baik darimu dalam melindungi Yi Xing!"_

_"_Gege_, sudah..." Yi Xing menarik-narik lengan seragam Lu Han, tetapi Lu Han mengacuhkannya. _

_"Kau tak pernah mengingat kami, lalu apa yang kau harapkan dari kami? Agar kami selalu jadi anak manis? Walaupun itu bisa berujung kematian?"_

_"Ya! Menghindari pertarungan itu lebih baik bagimu! Jangan bersikap sok tahu, Bocah!"_

_"Mereka yang memulai dan aku berusaha menghentikannya! Aku harus terlibat atau Yi Xing akan terus disakiti!"_

_"Kau tidak bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri! Kau butuh—"_

_"—ayahku!"_

_Han Geng terdiam. Bukan itu lanjutan yang seharusnya dari kalimat terakhirnya, tetapi..._

_...itu masuk akal._

_"Di mana kau saat kami membutuhkan? Kau melempar semua tugas pada Mama! Kau pikir mudah menjadi dirimu? Oh, jangan jawab. Kau pasti tak bisa membayangkan betapa sulit menjadi ayah karena kau bukan ayah kami!"_

_"Cukup!" Han Geng memukul sisi kemudinya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk, "Anak kurang ajar, tutup mulutmu!"_

_Tiba-tiba, Lu Han membuka pintu mobil—dalam keadaan mobil masih berjalan. Han Geng terkejut dan mendadak menepikan mobilnya. _

_Kaki Lu Han melangkah keluar mobil._

_"_Gege_!" Yi Xing menahan Lu Han untuk pergi, tetapi gagal. Lu Han menepis tangan pucat Yi Xing, lalu berlari secepat yang ia bisa, menjauhi mobil. Sayang, belum seberapa jauh..._

_"Lu Han!"_

_...Han Geng mencengkeram bagian belakang seragam Lu Han._

_ Lu Han berbalik dan memukul ayahnya sekuat tenaga._

_"Kesalahan terbesarku adalah memilikimu sebagai ayahku!"_

_Han Geng terhempas ke belakang segera setelah Lu Han memukulnya. Pegangannya lepas dan Lu Han berlari tanpa menoleh lagi. Seperti orang bodoh, Lu Han menghindari yang seharusnya tidak dihindarinya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana Yi Xing menangisinya di dalam mobil, bagaimana perasaan Li Yin yang belum sempat bertemu dengannya sebelum ia pergi, dan bagaimana penyesalan Han Geng yang sebenarnya ingin meminta maaf padanya._

**-Past: End**

* * *

Xiu Min baru saja menghidangkan pesanan untuk salah satu pelanggan setianya saat pintu masuk kafe terbuka. Pemuda itu menoleh ke sana dan mendapati seorang pemuda pucat yang tengah menggandeng seorang wanita bercepol rendah. Xiu Min terbelalak; ia sudah terlalu hapal wajah pucat itu, walaupun tidak mengenali wanita yang digandengnya.

"Xiu Min-_ge_, Lu-_ge_ tadi ke sini? Apa dia sudah tidak ada?" tanya 'tamu' baru Xiu Min, Yi Xing, tersengal-sengal. Kelihatannya, ia dan wanita yang digandengnya—Li Yin—berlari menuju ke kafe supaya mereka bisa menemui Lu Han.

"Sayang sekali, dia sudah pergi sekitar satu jam yang lalu," sesal Xiu Min, "Kalian tahu dia ke sini?"

"Kami hanya mengira-ngira," Li Yin mengatur napasnya, "Karena kau temannya dan ini kafe tempatmu bekerja, kami sangat yakin dia akan ke sini setelah upacara kelulusan..."

Xiu Min tercenung. "Kalian juga tahu kalau hari ini adalah upacara kelulusannya? Kalian datang?"

"Tentu saja! Lu-_ge_ adalah _gege_ku; tentu saja aku harus datang ke acara wisudanya!" kata Yi Xing. Li Yin mendukung pernyataan ini. "Sebagai keluarganya, walaupun tidak bertemu, kami mengawasinya dari jauh, jadi tentu kami tahu momen-momen penting di mana ia mengharapkan kedatangan kami. Yah, sayangnya..." wanita itu mengusap lehernya yang basah karena peluh, "...kami tidak langsung menyusulnya ke sini, sehingga aku harus kehilangan dia lagi..."

Li Yin memang tersenyum, tetapi ia pasti sangat kecewa. Bagaimana tidak? Ketika sang anak pertama pergi dari rumah, ia tak mengetahuinya dan tak sempat bertemu dengannya terakhir kali. Setiap saat ia hampir menemukan Lu Han, ia selalu terlambat beberapa menit, sehingga Lu Han keburu menghilang lagi. Yang mengejutkan adalah optimisme dari wanita itu, dilihat dari usahanya yang tak kenal lelah untuk bertemu anaknya, tak peduli apakah nanti Lu Han akan menghindarinya atau tidak.

"Bibi tidak usah khawatir. Lain kali kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi, aku akan langsung menghubungi kalian." Xiu Min mencoba menghibur Li Yin, tetapi binar yang meredup di mata Li Yin sangat jujur. Satu-satunya yang bisa menghibur hati seorang ibu adalah anaknya, dalam hal Li Yin adalah Lu Han. Ini membuat Xiu Min tidak berhenti mengutuki temannya itu.

_Dasar bodoh! Lihat ibu dan adikmu yang menderita di sini; cepatlah pulang dan berhentilah lari, Lu Han!_

Namun, umpatan-umpatan itu jelas tak bisa diungkapkan. Xiu Min hanya bisa tersenyum sopan dan menawari dua tamunya untuk beristirahat sejenak di kafe.

* * *

[1] meteorologi: lapisan atmosfer terbawah Bumi yang komponennya memungkinkan untuk terjadinya cuaca


	4. Gravity: Pulling You Nearer

_Author's note: Drama, drama... Lulu-jiejie perasa sekali di sini. Maaf ya kalau father-son relationshipnya agak fail atau terlalu manis, juga dijelaskan dengan terlalu banyak kata. Saya akan menghargai kalau ada yang memberi review membangun ^^ Maaf nggak bisa balas satu-satu, tetapi beneran, saya selalu baca semua review dan mencoba membalasnya dengan chapter yang lebih baik. _

* * *

.

.

_I can't suppress missing you_

_I called you_

_Thinking of you, how long it's been since I've seen you_

******(SM The Ballad – Breath)**

.

.

Lu Han masih dalam perjalanan menuju asrama pegawai di Xichang, _space center _di mana ia ditempatkan oleh kampus Beijing, saat ia mendapat pesan singkat dari Xiu Min. Deru taksi yang membawanya sudah hampir membuatnya tidur, padahal. Sayang, getar ponselnya menginterupsi dan membuatnya terpaksa mengecek pesan masuk.

_'Kau tinggal di asrama pegawai Xichang, 'kan?'_

Lu Han menatap pesan itu kosong. Seseorang sudah jadi _stalker_nya sekarang.

_'Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau mengetahuinya?', _balas Lu Han. Setelah mendapat _delivery report_, Lu Han meletakkan ponsel di sisinya, menunggu balasan. Semenit, dua menit, sepuluh menit, tak ada balasan. Lu Han hampir merasa lega pada menit ke-11, tetapi ternyata...

_'Ayahmu ke Mo-bit tadi siang dan bilang dia akan ke Sichuan. Xichang ada di Sichuan, 'kan?'_

Mata Lu Han seolah hampir lepas dari rongganya. Han Geng ke Sichuan? Untuk apa? Bukankah harusnya pria itu di Jiuquan untuk menyelesaikan proyek Marsnya? Jika benar Han Geng ke Sichuan, maka Lu Han tidak beruntung; ia memang menyewa apartemen di situ.

Namun, Lu Han berusaha agar tetap tenang dan berpikir jernih.

_'Ada urusan apa dia ke Sichuan?', _ketik Lu Han.

_'Tidak tahu', _balas Xiu Min kemudian, '_Dia hanya bilang mau ke Sichuan.'_

Han Geng tak mengatakan apapun, rupanya. Dia bisa saja ke Sichuan untuk urusan pekerjaan, bukan untuk mencari Lu Han.

Sial. Tetap saja itu berarti Han Geng akan berakhir di Xichang untuk kunjungan kerja.

Pikiran Lu Han tiba-tiba kosong. Darah berebut mengalir naik ke kepalanya, menimbulkan sensasi kesemutan yang aneh. Tangannya agak gemetar. Buru-buru ia masukkan ponsel ke saku, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi taksi dan menutup mata. Semua reaksi ini menunjukkan kegugupannya, hanya karena membayangkan dirinya bertemu dengan Han Geng di Xichang.

_Dia tidak akan menemukanku di Sichuan atau Xichang. Tidak akan. Tidak akan, _ulang Lu Han dalam hati. Pemuda itu mensugesti dirinya sendiri bahwa semua akan berjalan seperti seharusnya di Xichang. Ya, harapan yang ia ucapkan setiap malam untuk tidak ditempatkan di Jiuquan—satu space _center_ dengan Han Geng—telah terkabul. Harusnya, pekerjaan di Xichang akan menyenangkan, bukan? Ia akan menjadi salah satu dari sangat sedikit astronot yang menerbangkan_ spacecraft_ dari landasan baru Xichang (selama ini, aktivitas penerbangan berawak berfokus di Jiuquan); itu pasti seru.

_"Hei, Lu. Kau sudah coba landasan baru itu? Hebat! Aku tahu aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkanmu berlebihan karena kau bisa melakukannya, bahkan di landasan baru Xichang! Selamat untukmu!"_

Argh!

Bukan menidurkannya, memejamkan mata malah membuat Lu Han membayangkan Han Geng lagi. Pria itu, dalam bayangan Lu Han, muncul setelah pendaratan Lu Han di Bumi. Kemudian, Han Geng memberi selamat pada Lu Han seperti dulu saat Lu Han meraih peringkat pertama seantero SMP untuk nilai ujian kelulusan. Menepuk bahu Lu Han seperti saat Lu Han masuk SMA. Memeluk Lu Han hangat seolah Lu Han masih anak polos berpiyama biru yang memandangi bintang-bintang dengan kagum.

Oke, Lu Han memang bukan anak-anak polos lagi. Ia juga tidak pernah tidur dalam piyama biru setelah dewasa...

...tetapi ia tetap seorang 'anak'.

Lu Han membuka matanya dan menghembuskan napas berat. Ia mengalihkan fokusnya ke luar jendela untuk menghilangkan Han Geng dari benaknya. Setelahnya, ia bertanya pada sopir taksi, "Maaf, apakah kita masih jauh?"

* * *

Minggu-minggu pertama Lu Han di Xichang berjalan sangat baik. Pimpinan Xichang sangat menghargai Lu Han sebagai lulusan terbaik di kampusnya. Terlebih, Xichang masih cukup baru, sehingga tugas Lu Han di sana lebih ringan. Ia hanya perlu melakukan peluncuran beberapa satelit geosinkron[1] dan menganalisis data-data yang didapat dari citra satelit tersebut. Tugas itu tentu sangat mudah untuk Lu Han yang lebih dari siap untuk penerbangan berawak.

Pagi ini, Lu Han bersama si kembar Zheng, rekan-rekan barunya, melintasi beberapa peneliti wanita yang baru tiba dari Beijing. Melihat Lu Han, gadis-gadis muda cerdas itu tersipu dan memperkenalkan diri. Seperti biasa, Lu Han membalas dengan sama ramah.

"Kau benar-benar penyegar mata untuk pegawai-pegawai muda wanita di Xichang." Da Long, salah satu kembar Zheng, menyikut Lu Han dengan jahil. Lu Han tertawa. "Ada-ada saja kau ini, _Ge_. Prioritas mereka di sini bukan untuk cari pacar, tau."

"Kalau prioritasmu apa di sini?" Xiao Long, adik Da Long, ikut menggoda, "Pasti ada alasan khusus orang sehebat kau datang ke _space center newbie_ seperti Xichang, padahal kau 'kan seorang_ expert_."

"Xiao Long-_ge_ jangan ikut-ikutan. Aku di sini sepenuhnya fokus untuk bekerja dan menggali potensiku di bidang astronomi. Tidak ada maksud lain."

"Kau salah tempat, Kawan. Xichang bukan tempat yang bagus untuk itu. Lihat kami berdua; kami mulai dua tahun lebih awal darimu, tetapi tetap ditempatkan di bagian analisis data satelit sampai sekarang." kata Da Long.

"Lain lagi kalau masalah cinta. Cerita kami lebih baik di situ. Waktu pertama masuk, aku dan Da Long langsung dapat satu gadis, masing-masing," Xiao Long, seperti seorang master cinta, menasehati juniornya, "Gadis cerdas banyak yang cantik, tetapi susah ditaklukkan. Karena kau punya dua pesona, kecerdasan dan ketampanan, kau bisa lebih mudah mendapatkan mereka."

"Yep. Kau tinggal pilih satu dalam kelompok tadi. Mereka pasti mau," Da Long menyampirkan lengannya di bahu Lu Han, "Jangan sia-siakan waktumu di sini cuma untuk kerja. _Flirting _sesekali boleh, kok. Ini 'kan Xichang, bukan Jiuquan."

Glk.

Lu Han menelan ludahnya sulit.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Jiuquan? Apa bedanya dengan di sini?" Akting sempurna Lu Han menutupi hatinya yang tiba-tiba pedih.

"Tentu saja beda. Jiuquan itu _space center _yang setiap bulan meluncurkan astronot untuk penerbangan berawak, pantas untuk orang sepertimu. Sayangnya, bagian penempatan di Beijing melemparmu ke tempat yang salah." jawab Da Long.

"Tidak. Aku tidak salah tempat," Lu Han memaksa untuk melebarkan senyumnya, "Tempatku memang di sini, Da Long-_ge_. Aku masih belum siap untuk penerbangan berawak."

"Aku tak yakin kau belum siap," sangkal Xiao Long, "Ada isu bahwa Komandan Li dan Jiuquan menyiapkanmu untuk penerbangan berawak pertama dari Xichang. Wow, kau bisa langsung naik ke tingkat yang semua orang harapkan, Bocah!"

"Jika penerbangan berawak itu berarti aku harus ke Jiuquan..." sahut Lu Han, "...tidak, lebih baik aku tetap di sini."

Kembar Zheng saling pandang. "Kenapa kau begitu benci Jiuquan, padahal semua orang dari Xichang, Taiyuan, dan Wenchang ingin pergi ke sana?" tanya mereka hampir bersamaan.

Lu Han berhenti melangkah.

_Hal bodoh apa yang harus aku ungkapkan supaya dua orang ini berhenti memburuku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu?_

Tak lama, Lu Han menemukan jawabannya. Ia berbalik dan meleletkan lidahnya, pura-pura malu.

"Di sana, ada mantan pacarku."

"Astaga, bilang dari tadi, dong!" Kali ini, kembar Zheng menyampirkan tangan mereka ke bahu Lu Han. Karena beratnya tangan kembar Zheng, Lu Han sampai tersedak. "Kau benar-benar masih muda, ya! Sudahlah, lupakan masa lalu dan cari yang baru di sini! _Move on_! Anak sepertimu ganti pacarnya 'kan gampang!"

"Terima kasih sudah menyemangatiku, _Ge_. Kurasa aku memang mudah ganti pacar."

_...tetapi tidak mudah berganti orang tua, _Lu Han meneruskan kalimatnya dalam hati,_ Itu sangat sulit, hampir mustahil._

"Haah, kalian berdua, pergilah darinya!"

Kembar Zheng terkejut, menoleh, dan langsung membungkukkan tubuh mereka berkali-kali saat melihat pimpinan Xichang, Komandan Li. "Maafkan kami, maafkan kami, tolong jangan potong gaji kami dan jangan turunkan pangkat kami!" mohon mereka, tetapi kemudian Da Long menambahkan, "Dan jangan rebut pacar kami!"

Lu Han meringis menyaksikan tingkah konyol dua senior itu, sementara Komandan Li tampak bosan dengan mereka. "Ya, ya. Pergi dan sambutlah pegawai baru dari Beijing di ruang pertemuan. Aku ada perlu dengan Lu Han sebentar di pusat komunikasi. Hubungi aku jika ada apa-apa."

"Pegawai baru dari Beijing? Siap, Pak!"

Dalam sekejap, kembar Zheng menghilang dari pandangan untuk menemui gadis-gadis cantik yang baru mulai kerja itu.

"Nah, nah, mereka memang bodoh. Jangan dengarkan mereka; kau bisa mengembangkan potensimu di mana pun kau ingin." ucap Komandan Li. Lu Han mengangguk. "Oh ya, ada apa Komandan ingin bertemu saya?"

"Komandan Zhao dari Jiuquan ingin membicarakan tentang rencana penerbangan berawak mandiri Xichang. Kau salah satu kandidat kuat yang akan terbang karena kau lulusan terbaik dari kampus kami di Beijing. _Track record_mu adalah yang terbaik dari semua karyawan di sini."

Lu Han sedikit salah tingkah karena dipuji. "Saya masih belum sebaik itu, Komandan Li... Saya belum berpengalaman sama sekali dalam penerbangan berawak."

"Justru karena kau belum berpengalaman, kau harus mencoba. Kau _patut_ mencobanya."

Penghargaan dari pimpinan Xichang memang melambungkan hati, tetapi kata-kata itu akan lebih berarti bagi Lu Han jika Han Geng yang mengucapkannya. Lu Han tak mengungkapkan ini, tentu saja.

_"Kau memang anakku!"_

Betapa Lu Han merindukan pujian dari Han Geng. Sangat, sangat merindukannya, walaupun ia tahu ia tak pantas lagi mendapatkan itu. Tidak setelah Lu Han mengungkapkan kebenciannya yang begitu besar pada Han Geng, enam tahun silam.

Layar raksasa di ruang komunikasi menyala, menampilkan _loading bar_ yang bergulung lambat. Kemudian... plop! Tayangan sebuah ruangan yang mirip seperti ruang pusat komunikasi Xichang muncul di layar. Beberapa orang berlalu-lalang di depan monitor, tetapi tak tampak orang yang harusnya mengajak mereka bicara.

"Oh? Sudah menyala, ya?"

Deg!

"Komandan Zhao, Anda bisa mendengar saya?" tanya Komandan Li sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke depan dan membetulkan posisi mikrofonnya. Lu Han mendekat ke monitor dengan jantung berdebar-debar. Suara itu muncul lagi, suara yang sama dengan yang ia dengar di _booth_ telepon depan Mouse and Rabbit.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Ti—

"Komandan Li? Maaf, sinyal di sini sedikit buruk."

Seorang pria berkemeja putih duduk di kursi kosong dalam layar. Ia memasang mikrofon, lalu mengatur beberapa tombol di sisi monitor, mungkin untuk mengatur tampilan layar yang buram.

Lu Han berharap layar raksasa di depannya akan selalu buram.

Harapan ini tidak terkabul.

Entah bagaimana, tampilan monitor yang semula sedikit bersemut dan bergoyang-goyang kini menjadi tajam. Pria berkemeja putih lega karena sudah bisa memperbaiki koneksinya dengan Xichang. Ia tersenyum senang.

"Komandan Li, saya Han Geng, mewakili Komandan Zhao dari Jiuquan untuk membicarakan perihal penerbangan berawak pertama Xichang."

Meskipun Lu Han berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bergerak, tubuhnya tetap kaku.

"Oh, Anda mewakili Jiuquan hari ini? Komandan Zhao semakin sibuk saja menjelang penerbangan berawak ke Mars," Komandan Li beramah-tamah, "Ah, mari kita mulai saja. Sebelumnya, perkenalkan, ini kandidat penerbangan berawak dari Xichang yang pertama, Lu Han."

Lu Han maju selangkah lagi dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan. "S-saya Lu Han, Divisi P-Peluncuran dan Pengamatan Satelit Geosinkron."

_Sial. _Lu Han mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang gugup tak beralasan di depan ayahnya sendiri.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup kau menghormat begitu. Kau bukannya sedang menghadapi raja." canda Komandan Li. Terdengar tawa lembut dari seberang. Kikuk, Lu Han menegakkan kembali tubuhnya yang terasa berat seperti papan.

Di monitor, Han Geng tersenyum hangat pada Lu Han.

"Saya Han Geng, Divisi Astrobiologi[2]. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda. Semoga kita bisa menjalin kerja sama yang baik."

Lu Han hanya bisa mengangguk dengan pikiran terfiksasi pada mata Han Geng yang sama berbinar.

"Nah, jadi..." Han Geng menarik kursinya maju, lalu menumpukan sikunya di meja dan menautkan jemarinya, "...mari kita dengarkan apa yang dimiliki astronot muda kita ini. Lu Han, sebutkan kenapa kau berhak menjadi bagian dari penerbangan berawak Xichang yang pertama."

Lu Han terkejut setengah mati. Ia mengalihkan pandang pada Komandan Li dengan ekspresi bengongnya. Komandan Li memberinya isyarat untuk melakukan presentasi singkat. Ini buruk. Lu Han tak mempersiapkan apapun untuk wawancara semacam ini!

_"_Baba, Baba_, aku sudah bisa menulis! Aku sudah bisa menggambar dan juga pidato! Aku bahkan mengajari Yi Xing membaca! Aku hebat, 'kan? Aku hebat!"_

_"Bagus sekali, Lu! Teruslah belajar, nanti kamu akan jadi semakin baik!"_

Benar. Mengungkapkan kebolehan di depan pimpinan Divisi Astrobiologi Jiuquan Space Center memang butuh keberanian besar, tetapi bukankah Lu Han kecil begitu cerewet menceritakan apa yang baru dipelajarinya pada ayahnya? Kenapa tak anggap perwakilan Divisi Astrobiologi satu ini ayahnya?

Lagipula, Han Geng memang ayah Lu Han.

Lu Han menarik napas, lalu memulai. "Dari sisi pengalaman, saya masih berada di tingkatan paling rendah, tetapi saya menjalani pelatihan penerbangan berawak selama satu semester di Beijing. Saya sempat pula direkomendasikan di Jiuquan karena _excellence certificate_ dari sana. Saya juga bisa ditempatkan pada _space station_; saya memiliki basis yang cukup baik pada operasinya."

Han Geng mengangguk-angguk. "Xichang sudah mengirim _curicullum vitae_mu pada kami. Baguslah, penjelasan singkat darimu mengkonfirmasi apa yang tertulis di sana. Kau melebihi ekspektasi kami, tetapi kau tentu tahu bahwa penerbangan pertama untuk astronot baru memiliki resiko yang sangat tinggi, ke manapun tujuannya. Kau yakin untuk mengambil resiko ini?"

Komandan Li agak heran melihat wajah pucat Lu Han berubah sangat merah seperti orang demam. Untuk sejenak, Komandan Li mengira Lu Han sakit mendadak, tetapi pikiran itu terhapus saat Lu Han angkat bicara.

"Saya yakin. Ini adalah kesempatan baik yang tidak boleh saya sia-siakan. Jiwa saya ada di bidang ini, maka saya akan bersungguh-sungguh untuk menjalankannya."

Komitmen. Lu Han sudah menawan hati komandannya dengan satu hal itu...

...sementara Han Geng memikirkan hal yang lain.

"Bahkan kalau mengambil misi ini berarti meninggalkan orang-orang yang kau sayangi?"

Nah. Pertanyaan ini yang ingin Lu Han hindari. Bagaimana caranya menjawab hal ini di saat ia sendiri masih terombang-ambing dengan rasa rindunya sesudah pergi dari rumah? Tentu akan sangat sulit meninggalkan orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

Ah, tunggu.

Orang di dalam layar, pewawancara Lu Han, sudah mengajari mengenai hal ini beberapa tahun lalu.

Lu Han menjawab tegas, masih dengan wajah memerah karena tegang. "Aku akan tetap mengambilnya. Aku akan berusaha dengan keras supaya bisa menjalankan misi ini dengan lancar... dan pulang dengan selamat untuk orang yang kusayangi."

Han Geng menahan senyum bangganya untuk putranya yang sudah mulai bisa berpikir panjang. Ia sekali lagi mengangguk-angguk. "Komandan Zhao harusnya melihat presentasimu yang penuh rasa percaya diri ini, Nak. Dia pasti akan sangat senang." katanya saat mencentang—atau menulis, entah—sesuatu di atas kertas. Mungkinkah itu lembar penilaian tertentu? Lu Han tak peduli berapa nilainya. Ia hanya peduli _pria itu_ memanggilnya 'nak', seolah ia masih anaknya. Memang masih anaknya.

"Kau diterima," Han Geng menyimpulkan hasil wawancaranya, "Setelah Jiuquan memastikan Xichang layak untuk penerbangan berawak secara mandiri, kami akan menugaskanmu untuk penerbangan pertama ke—tujuan dekat dulu—Bulan. Data-data yang kami butuhkan adalah komposisi bebatuan Bulan dan hubungannya dengan gravitasi serta cuaca."

Kembali kepala Lu Han terangguk kosong.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan? Aku merasa ada kata-kata yang tertahan darimu, Lu Han. Katakan, apa kau merasa ragu akan misi pertama ini?"

"Ah, eh... hm... saya sedikit..." –berantakan sudah kalimat Lu Han—, "...gugup. Saya baru beberapa minggu bekerja di sini dan tiba-tiba... sudah mendapat pekerjaan besar ini."

"Hei, hei, ke mana optimisme yang tadi?" Komandan Li menepuk bahu Lu Han yang tampak menyempit, "Tuan Han, sepertinya ia perlu mendengar pengalaman penerbangan pertamamu."

"Begitu?" Han Geng tertawa kecil, lalu menengok ke kanan dan kiri, dan kembali fokus ke monitor, "Komandan Zhao belum datang. Bagus. Aku akan bercerita sedikit. Duduklah dan santai saja, Lu Han."

Seperti boneka otomat, Lu Han melaksanakan saja apa yang diminta Han Geng.

"Aku pertama kali mengambil misi ke Bulan di usia yang lebih tua darimu, 26 tahun. Atau 28? Lupa. Yang jelas, aku berangkat tepat seminggu sebelum istriku melahirkan anak pertamaku."

Lu Han memekik kaget dalam hati. _Penerbangan pertamamu... sebelum kelahiranku?_

"Saat itu, aku sangat enggan meninggalkan rumah, juga gugup untuk dua hal: penerbangan pertamaku dan anak pertamaku, yang sangat kuharapkan kehadirannya. Istriku mendorongku untuk tetap pergi, tetapi aku dengan sangat kekanakannya meminta tinggal. Dia tidak setuju dengan ide itu dan memintaku berjanji untuk kembali."

Komandan Li masih terheran dengan wajah Lu Han yang lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Ia sungguh tak tahu bahwa Lu Han sedang sangat bahagia, mendengarkan cerita tentang hari-hari sekitar kelahirannya.

"Pikiranku sangat kacau saat aku berangkat. Aku takut istriku tiba-tiba jatuh di tangga dan keguguran saat aku tak ada. Ada yang menggantikanku mengawasinya, tetapi tetap saja aku tak tenang."

Kesimpulan yang Lu Han tarik, Han Geng benar-benar berada di rumah selama Li Yin mengandung. Artinya pula, Lu Han selalu bersama Han Geng saat masih berada dalam kandungan. Mungkin, kesetiaan Han Geng ini yang menyebabkan Lu Han tidak bisa mencari sosok ayah baru.

"Akan tetapi, kalau aku tidak konsentrasi, kemungkinanku untuk pulang dengan selamat dan menemui anakku sangat kecil, bukan? Jadi, aku mencoba untuk mengesampingkan semua pikiran dan fokus dengan misiku. Data terkumpul dengan baik. Tim kami bahkan menemukan bahwa Bulan memiliki lapisan oksigen tipis pada atmosfer lunarnya."

Fokus. Sementara mengesampingkan orang-orang tercinta. Mendapatkan hasil terbaik. Dan kembali lagi ke Bumi. Itu kunci dari kesuksesan di _space center_.

"Aku pulang dan panik saat tahu istriku belum melahirkan. Dokter mengusahakan yang terbaik dan aku terus menunggu, terus berdoa, berharap istri dan anakku baik-baik saja."

Lu Han jadi tegang mendengar kisahnya sendiri. _Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, _Baba_?_

"Dan dia, _putra sulungku,_ lahir sebagai anak laki-laki yang sehat. Istriku, walaupun lemas, masih cukup kuat untuk bercanda tentang anakku. 'Dia menunggumu pulang', katanya. Kurasa istriku benar karena anakku tenang sekali dalam pelukanku."

Mulut Lu Han membulat tanpa sadar, sebulat matanya.

"Pengalaman pertama itu mengajarkanku bahwa kadang-kadang, kita harus meninggalkan orang yang kita cintai untuk sebuah urusan, tetapi bukan berarti kita harus terus khawatir. Seperti katamu tadi, kita akan tetap kembali, setidaknya berusaha untuk kembali, jadi kita harus maksimalkan misi kita. Setelahnya, kita bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka yang selalu kita pikirkan itu."

Jeda. Han Geng menoleh ke samping, bicara dengan staf di sebelahnya, lalu fokus lagi pada Lu Han. "Dua tahun setelah itu, aku punya anak lagi, tetapi dia lebih beruntung. Aku tidak sedang dalam misi, sehingga dia tidak pernah kutinggal selama di kandungan. Aku menyayangi keduanya dalam porsi yang sama, tetapi kelahiran anak pertamakulah yang lebih berkesan.

Nah, aku berharap kau juga punya pengalaman yang seru nanti pada penerbangan pertamamu."

Lu Han tersenyum getir. "Iya, saya juga berharap begitu."

"Itu cerita yang menyentuh," Komandan Li menyandarkan punggungnya, "Kebanyakan lelaki di _space center_ bukan kepala keluarga, sih, jadi jarang ada cerita seperti itu. Aku punya anak lelaki, tetapi hubungan kami tidak 'seromantis' itu."

Han Geng tertawa. "Hubungan romantisku juga hanya dengan istriku, Komandan Li. Anak bungsuku manja, tetapi tidak cukup manis untuk membualkan kata-kata cinta. Anak sulungku apalagi. Dia sangat _strict_."

_Bohong, aku tidak _strict_! Tapi benar sih, aku tidak suka membual tentang cinta, _protes Lu Han_._

"Hal yang bagus adalah keluarga kalian masih harmonis."

Samar, Lu Han menggeleng. _Komandan Li, kau salah besar._

Lu Han tidak sadar bahwa ia menggumamkan isi pikirannya. Komandan Li yang mendengar gumaman Lu Han berpaling. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ah, ti-tidak." jawab Lu Han, tertunduk sedikit.

"Kau bagaimana? Kau sudah punya istri dan anak juga, barangkali?" tanya Komandan Li lagi. Lu Han menggeleng lemah dan Komandan Li memandangnya aneh. "Tadi, kau bilang kau punya orang yang kau sayangi."

"Iya, itu maksudnya... eum..."

Pemuda yang _strict_ ini sebentar lagi akan bersikap romantis.

"...maksudnya adikku, ibuku, dan...," Lu Han berdehem; kerongkongannya tiba-tiba kering, "...ayahku."

Ekspresi Han Geng berubah—terkejut—tetapi cepat ia tersenyum untuk menutupinya. "Seorang pemuda yang menganggap keluarga kecilnya penting akan menjadi ayah yang baik, aku yakin itu. Komandan Li, kalau ada karyawan baru yang cantik, kau bisa langsung rekomendasikan padanya."

"Beres, beres." Komandan Li tergelak. Wajah Lu Han memerah sampai telinga.

Jeda lagi. Han Geng dipanggil salah seorang staf. "Ya, aku mengerti. Itu di komputer pusat, telusuri saja datanya di sana," katanya, lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadap monitor lagi, "Kurasa hari ini cukup dulu. Selamat datang di proyek penerbangan mandiri Jiuquan-Xichang, Lu Han. Sekali lagi, aku berharap kita bisa menjalin kerja sama yang baik. Bekerja keraslah dan semoga sukses."

Han Geng membuka wawancara dengan senyuman, jadi ia mengakhirinya dengan senyuman yang sama.

Pet! Koneksi diputus secara sepihak dari seberang.

Komandan Li menggeleng-geleng heran. "Pria yang ceria, berlawanan sekali dengan Komandan Zhao. Kau beruntung diwawancara oleh orang itu, Nak; dia tidak banyak bertanya dalam wawancara, tetapi tahu mana orang yang memiliki kapasitas cukup dan yang tidak. Dia juga tidak pernah membuat orang lain merasa terintimidasi, tetapi kelihatannya kau malah sangat terintimidasi tadi."

Lu Han mengusap tengkuknya kikuk. "Tidak, saya hanya terlalu gugup karena kurang persiapan."

Tentu saja itu dusta. Lu Han sudah biasa menghadapi situasi formal—pidato, wawancara, memberi informasi pada media mengenai proyek Xichang—tanpa persiapan. Yang membuatnya gugup hanya satu: Han Geng. Itu saja. Anehnya, tidak seperti kebanyakan orang gugup, Lu Han masih mengingat dengan jelas apa-apa saja yang dikatakan Han Geng.

Tentang anak pertama yang begitu Han Geng tunggu.

Tentang fokus dalam pekerjaan, baru mencinta.

Tentang kembalinya kita pada orang-orang yang kita sayangi.

Tentang pemuda, keluarga, dan ayah yang baik.

_Ayah yang baik?, _Lu Han menertawakan dirinya sendiri, _Bagaimana aku bisa jadi ayah yang baik jika aku tidak bisa menghargaimu sebagai anak yang baik, _Baba_?_

* * *

Sore. Lu Han sudah berada di kamarnya, di asrama pegawai. Ia duduk di atas ranjang, merenung. Apa yang ia lihat siang ini di monitor pusat komunikasi sedikit mengejutkan, setelah Lu Han pikir-pikir lagi. Bukan hanya karena itu Han Geng, tetapi ada juga alasan lainnya.

_Waktu cepat sekali berjalan, _batin Lu Han.

Bagaimana waktu tidak berjalan cepat? Han Geng sudah lama tidak muncul di hadapan Lu Han, dan sekalinya muncul di monitor, yang Lu Han lihat adalah gurat-gurat halus di tepi mata Han Geng, juga di tangan. Wajar, sih. Pria itu sudah 52 tahun. Bukan hanya Han Geng yang begitu: Li Yin pun sama, biarpun usianya masih belum memasuki kepala lima. Masih segar di ingatan Lu Han beberapa garis tipis keperakan di belantara rambut Li Yin yang terlihat saat ia memeluk wanita itu di acara kelulusan.

Astaga.

Lu Han baru sadar bahwa kedua orang tuanya _menua—_dan itu berarti waktu Lu Han dengan mereka semakin sempit.

Berapa lama lagi Lu Han akan menunda kepulangannya? Hingga mereka berdua terbaring tenang _untuk selamanya_?

Lu Han menggeleng-geleng cepat. Rasanya menyesakkan baginya saat membayangkan Han Geng dan Li Yin yang telah terbujur kaku tanpa dirinya di sisi mereka. Ya, orang tua bisa pergi tanpa pesan dan Lu Han akan benar-benar menyesalinya jika itu terjadi.

Cepat Lu Han menyambar ponsel di meja nakas.

_Kurasa aku akan pulang dan meminta maaf..._

Lu Han membuka _keyguard _ponselnya dan menemukan satu pesan dari nomor tak dikenal. Lu Han membuka kotak masuk dan membaca pesannya.

Dan tertegun.

Niat baik Lu Han rupanya bersambung dengan seseorang di seberang.

_'Jadi, kita berbaikan? Atau kau akan memblokir nomorku lagi? –Han Geng'_

Seperti anak perempuan yang baru menerima pesan dari kekasihnya, Lu Han kebingungan sendiri. Biasanya, ia langsung memasukkan nomor yang Han Geng gunakan untuk menghubunginya (nomor siapapun itu) dalam _black list_. Akan tetapi, Lu Han sudah memutuskan untuk kembali pada keluarganya dan berhenti lari. Dari sini, muncul lagi masalah; Lu Han sudah terbiasa tidak 'bicara' dengan Han Geng, sehingga sulit untuk membangun komunikasi lagi. Bisakah ia membalas pesan itu tanpa melukai Han Geng?

_Terlepas dari itu, _Lu Han mencoba praktis, Baba_ hanya menginginkan jawabanku, 'kan? Kujawab apa adanya saja, kenapa repot?_

Lu Han mengetikkan dua kata di ponsel dan mengirimnya. Ada rasa canggung sekaligus bahagia dalam diri Lu Han saat membaca kembali pesan yang ia kirim.

_'Kita berbaikan.'_

Akhirnya, dua kata itu tersampaikan juga. Ponsel memang tak bisa mengirimkan perasaan, tetapi Lu Han berharap Han Geng akan mengerti perasaannya melalui pesan itu.

Kerinduannya.

Sesalnya.

Cintanya.

Satu, dua menit, belum ada balasan. Lu Han yang semula duduk di tepi ranjang mengubah posisinya jadi berbaring. Ia terus menunggu dalam pasang-surut perasaannya.

Ponsel Lu Han menyala. Si empunya cepat-cepat mengecek _inbox._

_'Selamat datang kembali untukmu, Nak. Ah, aku bingung harus menulis apa, hahaha...'_

Lu Han tertawa kecil. _Ini benar-benar _Baba_: polos sekali jawabannya. Kau pikir aku sendiri mengerti apa yang kutulis?, _batinnya, geli dengan sikap ayahnya.

Sekaligus terharu.

Lu Han jadi makin ingin pulang.

Pesan Han Geng masih ada lanjutannya.

_ 'Dan jangan tidur-tiduran dengan wajah bimbang selagi menunggu balasan pesan dariku! Baca buku dan pelajari dasar-dasar untuk misi pertamamu!'_

Terkejut, Lu Han terlonjak dan segera menyahut manual penerbangan berawak edisi pertama terbitan Jiuquan di atas meja.

_'Bagaimana kau tahu aku sedang tidur-tiduran dengan wajah bimbang?'_

Lho, tunggu. Lu Han baru sadar ada yang salah dalam pesan yang baru ia kirim.

_Memang aku pasang wajah bimbang? Untuk _Baba_? Maaf saja, ya._

Oh, Lu Han, kau sungguh seorang penipu.

_'Kau selalu melakukannya saat gugup menunggu sesuatu. Menunggu pengumuman pemenang lomba astronomi SD, pengumuman penerimaan di klub sepak bola, pengumuman _online_ nilai ujian fisika, dan juga menunggu balasan dari gadis-gadis yang dulu kau 'tembak'.'_

Lu Han termangu.

_'Kau masih mengingat itu?'_

_'Aku ayahmu, Lu. Aku tahu segala tentangmu, kecuali di mana kau berada sekarang.'_

Hanya dengan membaca pesan dari Han Geng, Lu Han bisa membayangkan Han Geng tersenyum getir, menahan pertanyaan yang mungkin akan sulit Lu Han jawab: _di mana kau?_

Bahkan saat jauh, Han Geng tetap menjadi ayah yang pengertian. Ia menghargai keputusan Lu Han jika Lu Han belum ingin ditemui.

_'Aku tinggal di asrama pegawai Xichang.'_

_'Kau tidak menyewa apartemen, rupanya. Bolehkah aku datang ke sana?'_

Tentu saja boleh.

Namun, Han Geng sudah cukup tua, rentan terkena sakit jika harus menempuh perjalanan jauh Jiuquan-Xichang. Lu Han harus menjemputnya, tetapi ia masih sangat sibuk.

_ 'Maaf, aku masih belum bisa menjemput _Baba _ke sini, jadi untuk sementara, _Baba_ tidak usah kemari. Jiuquan dan Sichuan sangat jauh. Itu akan sangat merepotkanmu, 'kan?'_

Pesan terkirim dan Lu Han berharap pesan itu tidak melukai hati Han Geng. Lu Han tidak ingin menghancurkan bangunan yang baru ia perbaiki.

_'Sebenarnya, aku tidak keberatan untuk pergi ke sana, tapi jika kau bilang begitu, baiklah. Aku boleh meminta satu hal sebagai gantinya?'_

Firasat Lu Han bilang Han Geng akan meminta sesuatu yang baik.

_'Apa itu?'_

_'Izinkan aku menghubungimu lewat pesan, jika itu tak mengganggumu.'_

Permintaan Han Geng sederhana saja, tetapi tak pernah bisa terwujud selama enam tahun belakangan karena egoisme Lu Han. Bukan egoisme, sih; lebih tepatnya harga diri yang kelewatan. Mau dikemanakan muka Lu Han jika menerima perhatian dari orang yang 'sedang dia benci'? Yah, bagusnya, isu harga diri itu sudah jadi nonsens bagi Lu Han kini. Anak tetaplah anak; untuk apa menolak kasih sayang orang tuanya?

_'Tentu, _Baba_. Terima kasih mau memperhatikanku, anakmu yang kurang ajar ini. Aku benar-benar menyesal pernah marah padamu.'_

Lu Han menatap monitor ponselnya. Pesan itu belum ia kirim karena belum lengkap. Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin Lu Han sampaikan, yang tidak bisa ia katakan langsung. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk _keypad_nya ragu dan akhirnya mengetikkan lanjutan pesan itu.

_'Aku minta maaf...'_

Terkirim. Lu Han lega. Ia sulit mengaku bersalah secara lisan dan pesan singkat itu sangat membantunya, tetapi ia sadar tak bisa terus begini. Sebagai lelaki, Lu Han harus menghadapi Han Geng dan mengungkapkan apa yang penting, bukannya terus bersembunyi di balik _keypad_.

Sekitar satu menit kemudian, Lu Han mendapat balasan dari Han Geng.

_'Kau tahu apa jawabanku, 'kan? Bukankah lebih enak jika mendengarnya langsung dariku?'_

_Tentu saja, _batin Lu Han, memutuskan untuk mengakhiri percakapan, _Tentu saja lebih enak mendengarkan suaramu. Mengamati bintang denganmu. Berada di rumah hangat itu denganmu. Dan menenggelamkan semua masa laluku sebagai anak durhaka. Seandainya semuanya semudah itu._

Lu Han mengetikkan pesan singkat terakhirnya dengan canggung.

_'Benar, lebih enak mendengarnya langsung. Kurasa aku sangat merindukan suaramu, _Baba_, apalagi saat kau mengucapkan selamat malam untukku. Hehe, konyol, 'kan?'_

Dan Lu Han berhenti mengirim pesan atau menunggu balasan setelahnya. Ia langsung pergi tidur setelah melempar ponselnya ke sembarang arah (masih di atas tempat tidur, kok, jadi tidak pecah), lupa pada misinya menuntaskan panduan penerbangan Jiuquan. Ia terlalu malu untuk melihat lagi pesan yang baru saja dikirimnya atau membaca balasannya. Seorang pria tidak pernah meminta ucapan selamat malam dari ayahnya, 'kan? Lu Han baru melakukannya dan tiba-tiba merasa kekanakan. _Buat apa aku ketik itu?, _sesalnya.

Ponsel Lu Han bergetar saat Lu Han sudah terlelap. Ada pesan masuk, tetapi bukan pesan teks, melainkan pesan suara yang dikirim dengan senyuman.

"Selamat malam, Nak. Tidur yang lelap dan jaga kesehatanmu."

* * *

[1] astronomi: satelit yang setiap saat hanya mengamati satu sisi bumi karena memiliki periode rotasi yang sama dengan Bumi

[2] astronomi: bidang yang mempelajari kehidupan di luar angkasa

* * *

_Author's note (lagi): Kembar Zheng itu TASTY, yah ^^ Duonya Woollim Ent._


	5. Aphelion, Perihelion: Farthest, Closest

.

.

_No matter how many words there are, can it return to the beginning?_

_If hurting more means we can return to that piece of happiness_

_Pulling your hand tightly, I will not let you go easily_

**(SM The Ballad – Breath)**

**.**

**.**

Pelatihan penerbangan berawak di Xichang sudah berjalan cukup lama ketika Desember datang.

_'Kau sudah bisa mengatasi rasa pusing di ruang gravitasi nol?' _

Han Geng mengirim pesan singkat ini siang saat Lu Han sedang latihan. Lu Han baru istirahat petang hari, itupun sebentar karena ia harus ikut kelas operasional setelahnya. Makanya, Lu Han cepat-cepat membalas pesan itu selagi ada waktu. Ia tak mungkin bisa membangun percakapan menyenangkan dengan Han Geng seusai kelas karena ia pasti sangat lelah dan langsung tidur.

_'Ya. Aku sudah beranjak ke panel kontrol dan latihan mengolah data di ruang anti gravitasi.'_

_'Kau tidak pusing?'_

_'Sedikit. Aku bisa mengatasinya.'_

_'Kau flu, tidak?'_

Lu Han enggan mengiyakan, walaupun itulah kenyataannya. Ia tak ingin membuat Han Geng cemas.

_'Aku baik-baik saja. Masih sehat.'_

_'Jangan bohong. Kau rentan sekali sakit jika sedang sibuk.'_

Lu Han tidak berbohong. Ia merasa sehat, senang, dan bersemangat latihan. Terlepas dari hidungnya yang kadang mampet, demam naik-turun yang tidak drastis, dan badan yang kaku-kaku, Lu Han yakin ia baik-baik saja.

_'Aku baik, sungguh. Jangan khawatir. Bagaimana denganmu?'_

"Woi, Lu! Weits, sudah lama kau tak main denganku!"

Ish, hampir saja Lu Han menjatuhkan ponselnya karena terkejut. Xiao Long tak tanggung-tanggung kerasnya kalau memanggil orang. Sebelum ada balasan untuk pesan terakhirnya, Lu Han sudah memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas. Xiao Long menatap Lu Han dengan senyuman gigi kelincinya yang jahil. "Kau sedang kencan dengan seorang pegawai? Baru saja membatalkan janji ketemuan, ya?"

"Tidak, tentu saja," sahut Lu Han, "Aku sudah katakan, di _space center_, aku tidak punya waktu untuk pacaran."

"Oh, atau... itu mantan pacarmu yang ada di Jiuquan? Ini pasti kasus cinta-lama-bersemi-kembali."

"Kau mau tahu saja, _Ge_." tangkis Lu Han dengan cerdas. Xiao Long tertawa dan menyampirkan lengannya di bahu si junior. "Iya, iya, terserah. Aku dan Da Long sebenarnya tahu banyak tentang kehidupan cintamu, termasuk _secret admirer_mu yang terbaru."

Lu Han hanya tersenyum. _Space center_ tak jauh berbeda dengan SMAnya dulu, di mana lokernya selalu dipenuhi dengan hadiah remeh-temeh dari anak perempuan. Lu Han menghargai semua kado itu sekaligus beranggapan bahwa pemberinya bodoh. Ia bukan siapa-siapa; kenapa diberi hadiah yang begitu beragam?

"Terakhir, petugas keamanan memintaku meletakkan ini di meja auditorium, katanya untukmu. Heh, kau benar-benar melumpuhkan wanita dan pria." Xiao Long menunjukkan sebotol tonik dan _scarf_ biru terlipat yang ia pegang di tangan kanan. Lu Han bergidik. Ia yakin ia tak secantik itu untuk menawan hati petugas keamanan (baca: pria). "Petugas itu hanya menjalankan perintah dari seorang pegawai wanita. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, deh." Lu Han mengambil _scarf _dan tonik di tangan Xiao Long.

_Eh?_

Ujung-ujung indra peraba Lu Han terangsang aktif.

Lu Han kenal rajutan yang rapat dan halus dari _scarf_ biru itu. Itu rajutan Li Yin. Rajutan yang sama menemaninya selama 18 tahun, terutama di musim dingin karena Lu Han selalu memakai _sweater _buatan ibunya. Tidak aneh kalau Lu Han mengenali detil jalinan benang itu.

Tunggu. Jika Li Yin yang membuat _scarf_, berarti yang memberikan _scarf _dan tonik itu adalah...

"Lho, Lu Han! Kau mau ke mana?" seru Xiao Long karena Lu Han tiba-tiba lari menjauhi auditorium, tujuannya semula. Fokus Lu Han hanya satu: bagian keamanan.

"Ya, tadi ada seseorang yang menitipkan barang ini padamu melalui kami. Dia sepertinya hendak mengunjungimu, tetapi kukatakan kau sedang latihan. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk pergi setelah memberikan ini." jawab petugas keamanan saat Lu Han menanyakan perihal asal-usul barangnya.

"Apa Anda mencatat siapa nama orang yang mengantarkan barang ini?" tanya Lu Han lagi. Petugas keamanan itu menggeleng dan Lu Han mendesis kesal. Seandainya saja ayahnya seperti Komandan Zhao atau Komandan Li yang sehari-harinya memakai seragam kemiliteran, ayahnya pasti akan mudah dikenali dan diingat. Sayangnya, Han Geng kelewat sederhana, teknisi yang tidak banyak bergaya, sehingga orang tidak mengenalinya sebagai wakil pimpinan proyek eksplorasi Mars.

Petugas keamanan bermaksud memperbaiki suasana hati Lu Han, tetapi karena tidak disertai dengan satu pemikiran matang, akibatnya malah sebaliknya. "Kalau kau benar-benar perlu bertemu dengannya, kurasa dia juga masih belum jauh." Begitu katanya.

Tanpa banyak kata, Lu Han langsung melesat keluar _space center_, berusaha menyusul Han Geng. Dia yang biasanya penuh pertimbangan dalam sekejap jadi gegabah karena ini urusan ayahnya. Seperti menuruti insting, Lu Han ikut ke mana kakinya membawanya, hingga di satu titik, ia kehabisan napas. Lu Han mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Ternyata, ada pesan yang masuk.

_'Aku juga baik-baik saja, cukup kuat untuk bepergian jauh.' _Begitubalasan Han Geng untuk pesan Lu Han yang terakhir.

Bepergian jauh? Aih, lengkap sudah. Pernyataan itu sangat mendukung dugaan bahwa Han Geng datang saat Lu Han masih latihan.

_'_Baba_, di mana kau? Petugas keamanan bilang kau mungkin masih belum jauh dari Xichang. Tolong balas secepatnya.'_

Setelah mengirim pesannya, Lu Han berdiri terpaku di tempatnya. "Ayo, balas, balas..." gumam Lu Han, jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk monitor dengan gelisah. Begitu muncul ikon amplop di layar, Lu Han langsung mengklik ikon itu untuk mengecek pesan masuk.

_'Kau tahu kalau aku ke sana?'_

_'Tentu saja!', _balas Lu Han, sedikit kesal karena Han Geng tidak membalas sesuai keinginannya.

_'Maafkan aku, tetapi aku sudah jauh, di sekitar perbatasan Sichuan.'_

Lu Han menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya samar. Petugas keamanan sialan. Apanya yang 'masih belum jauh'? Betapa bodohnya dia yang mempercayai kata-kata petugas keamanan itu. Percuma dia lari dari _space center_, 'kan?

Dengan langkah gontai, Lu Han kembali ke _space center_. Dililitkannya _scarf_ ke lehernya yang beku. Ia naikkan sisi _scarf_nya hingga menutup hidung dan mulutnya. Masih dingin, sih, tetapi tak mengapa. Rajutan _scarf_ itu tebal dan padat, jadi area leher Lu Han cepat hangat kembali. Ia bersyukur _scarf _itu ada untuk menghangatkannya...

...dan berharap _pengantarnya _juga ada bersamanya.

_'_Scarf_nya sangat hangat. _Mama_ yang membuatnya, 'kan? Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian berdua.' _

Lu Han masuk auditorium satu jam lebih lama dari yang seharusnya. Komandan Li memarahinya, tetapi ia tak peduli. Setelah masuk dan menghadap layar di mana _video conference_ media kuliah berlangsung, Lu Han mencoba menjaga fokus. Ia tak ingin sedikitpun melewatkan pelajaran, mengecewakan orang-orang yang sudah membuat dan mengirim _scarf_ serta tonik untuknya.

Pelajaran berakhir pukul sebelas malam. Ada pesan masuk lagi dari Han Geng.

_'Ya, terima kasih kembali. Jangan lupa minum toniknya, lalu minum air hangat juga sebelum tidur jika kau sakit tenggorokan. Aku selalu melakukannya jika aku mulai flu.'_

Tentu saja Han Geng tahu kalau anaknya sakit, walaupun Lu Han menyangkal. Masa-masa rentan Han Geng sama dengan Lu Han, jadi Han Geng bisa memperkirakan sakitnya Lu Han. Bagusnya lagi, Han Geng mengerti bagaimana cara menolong diri sendiri saat flu dan sedang mengajari anaknya untuk bertahan juga.

Sepandai dan sedewasa apapun Lu Han, ia tetap patuh pada Han Geng. Maka, ia berjalan ke _dispenser_ dan mengambil segelas air hangat, lalu meminumnya.

_'Sudah kuminum.' _

Lu Han tersenyum geli. Dia ingat saat kecil dulu, jika Han Geng memintanya atau Yi Xing untuk melakukan sesuatu, mereka akan langsung melakukannya dan melapor dengan bilang 'sudah!' keras-keras. Han Geng dan Li Yin selalu tertawa jika mereka melakukannya: manis dan polos sekali.

_'Tinggal tidur, kalau begitu. Naikkan selimutmu dan jangan lupa nyalakan penghangat ruangan. Selamat malam.'_

Kali ini pun, Lu Han melakukan perintah Han Geng tanpa protes. Ia baru sadar bahwa ia membutuhkan kehangatan ini, dengan selimut tebal dan ruangan yang hangat. Secara tak langsung, Han Geng ikut andil untuk membuatnya nyaman—Lu Han pasti lupa menyalakan penghangat ruangan kalau tidak diingatkan.

Oh, betapa Lu Han ingin pulang.

_'Selamat malam, _Baba_.'_

* * *

Pagi pada Senin ketiga Desember.

"Katanya Jiuquan akan melakukan kunjungan kerja ke Xichang."

Berita yang dibawa Da Long itu membuat Lu Han tersedak air yang ia minum. Bukannya menolong, kembar Zheng malah menertawakannya. "Kenapa? Takut bertemu mantan pacarmu?"

"Tidak, kok. Hanya kaget saja." Dengan tenang, Lu Han mengeringkan mulutnya setelah batuk-batuknya reda.

"Masa, sih? Xiao Long bilang kau masih ada rasa sama perempuan itu. Kalian hampir jadian lagi dua minggu lalu karena ia membawakanmu _scarf _juga tonik, 'kan?" tanya Da Long sok tahu. Lu Han tertawa. "Xiao Long-_ge_ tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hubungan kami. Jangan percayai dia, Da Long-_ge_."

"Aku tahu!" sangkal kembar Zheng yang lebih muda, "Kau tiba-tiba saja berlari seperti orang kesetanan setelah menerima _scarf_ itu; pasti kau mengejar pemberinya, 'kan? Lalu kau ke auditorium dengan muka kusut; itu juga karena kau tak berhasil bertemu dengannya, 'kan?"

"Coba aku tes _pengetahuanmu_ itu, Xiao Long-_ge_," binar mata Lu Han yang manis berubah jahil, "Tebak, mantan pacarku itu laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Sekarang, kembar Zheng jadi bingung. Mereka saling menatap dan kemudian ternganga, mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Setelahnya, mereka kembali memandang Lu Han.

"Kau _gay_?!"

Lu Han tergelak. "Tuh, 'kan. Kalian memang tidak mengerti."

"Tunggu, itu pertanyaan pengalih, ya? Haha, mantanmu jelas perempuan, 'kan?" Da Long tampak yakin. Xiao Long tak sependapat. "Mungkin juga dia lelaki. Atau biseks?"

"Pembicaraan kalian semakin ngawur. Sudahlah, kisah cintaku jauh lebih rumit dari yang kalian kira," Lu Han mengambil jaketnya yang tersampir di kursi, "Aku pergi."

Kembar Zheng masih berspekulasi tentang jenis kelamin mantan pacar Lu Han hingga Lu Han menghilang dari pandangan. Lu Han sendiri cukup puas mengerjai mereka. Ia tak tahu bagaimana perdebatan konyol antara kembar gigi kelinci itu berakhir karena sekeluarnya ia dari ruang makan, ia langsung mengirim pesan pada Han Geng.

_'_Baba_, kau akan melaksanakan kunjungan kerja ke Xichang?'_

Yang menyedihkan, pesan itu tidak pernah berbalas, entah apa sebabnya.

* * *

Kabar yang dibawa oleh Da Long bukan isapan jempol.

Satu petang, Lu Han kembali dari istirahatnya dan sedang menuju ruang pusat komunikasi untuk kuliah lanjutan. Seorang staf senior menyambut Lu Han setibanya ia di ruang kuliah. "Hari ini, Komandan Li tidak bisa mendampingi Anda karena ada pertemuan dengan dewan Jiuquan di auditorium. Karena itu pulalah, kuliah hari ini diadakan di ruangan ini, tidak di auditorium seperti biasanya. Komandan Li mengutus saya untuk menggantikannya."

"Dewan Jiuquan?"

"Ya, dewan Jiuquan: Komandan Zhao dan beberapa pimpinan CASC[1]," staf senior itu sibuk menyambungkan Xichang dengan Jiuquan melalui laptopnya supaya Lu Han bisa kuliah, "Karena Komandan Zhao melakukan kunjungan kerja ke sini, pihak Jiuquan juga menunjuk 'dosen' pengganti untuk Anda."

Tidak penting siapa yang akan menggantikan Komandan Zhao sebagai pemberi kuliah operasional. Kunjungan kerja Jiuquan ke Xichang juga tidak penting.

"Apakah wakil pimpinan proyek Mars Jiuquan turut serta dalam rapat itu?" tanya Lu Han hampir seketika. Tanpa menoleh, si staf pengganti mengangkat bahu. "Saya kurang mengerti. Bisa jadi."

Argh, buyar sudah konsentrasi Lu Han untuk kuliah terakhir ini.

Ketika jam kuliah operasional selesai, Lu Han mengambil langkah seribu menuju auditorium. Akan tetapi, belum sampai di sana, Lu Han sudah bertemu dengan 'tamu-tamu agung' dari Jiuquan itu.

Han Geng ada di antara mereka.

"Oh? Kuliahmu sudah selesai, Nak?" sapa Komandan Li ramah. Pria paruh baya itu kemudian berpaling pada para tamunya. "Nah, mari saya perkenalkan tuan-tuan dan nyonya-nyonya sekalian pada astronot muda kebanggaan Xichang. Dia Lu Han, calon penerbang muda pertama _space center_ kami."

Kaku, Lu Han membungkuk hormat. Setelah menegakkan punggungnya kembali, Lu Han melihat beberapa petinggi Jiuquan berbisik dan mengangguk pada satu sama lain. Jika saja pendengaran Lu Han lebih tajam, ia akan menangkap pujian-pujian semacam 'dia bocah yang lulus dengan predikat _summa cumlaude_ dari CAST[2]', 'dia satu-satunya yang memiliki kualifikasi cukup untuk penerbangan pertama dari Xichang, padahal masih baru', dan seterusnya.

Lu Han tidak mendengar itu semua. Fokusnya tertuju pada Han Geng. Alih-alih membicarakan Lu Han, Han Geng tersenyum pada anaknya itu sebagaimana seorang ayah.

"Kau sudah jadi anak emas Komandan Li, rupanya. Kerja bagus; kau bisa naik tingkat dengan cepat."

_Tidak!, _jerit Lu Han dalam hati, _Aku tidak mau jadi anak emas Komandan Li! Aku hanya ingin jadi anak_mu, Baba_! Aku ingin membanggakanmu!_

"Hahaha, tidak seperti itu," kilah Komandan Li, "Lu Han bukan hanya kesayanganku, tetapi semuanya, bahkan Jiuquan, saya yakin."

Han Geng mengangguk. "Benar. Munculnya astronot muda dengan prestasi sebaik Lu Han sangatlah dinanti oleh CASC."

Lu Han ingin berlari, memeluk Han Geng, dan menumpahkan seluruh isi hatinya: bahwa prestasinya selama ini hanya untuk membuat Han Geng, Li Yin, dan Yi Xing bangga, tidak untuk yang lain, tetapi pemuda 24 tahun tidak sevulgar itu.

"Anda paham betul seluk-beluk Lu Han," salah seorang pejabat CASC, seorang wanita dengan kacamata berantai, berujar, "Tampaknya, Tuan Han sudah mengenal Lu Han sejak lama, ya?"

Han Geng tertawa kecil. "Begitu menurut Anda, Nyonya Wang? Silahkan tanya pada Tuan Lu langsung."

_Deg!_

Apa harus Lu Han katakan? Bahwa Han Geng ayahnya? Itu bukan sesuatu yang memalukan, tetapi mengapa lidahnya begitu kaku berucap?

Lu Han buka suara. Sayang, lidahnya terpelintir ke arah yang salah.

"Kami baru berkenalan saat wawancara calon astronot muda untuk penerbangan perdana Xichang."

Kekecewaan Han Geng nyata tergambar bagi Lu Han, biarpun di mata orang lain, pria itu masih tersenyum ramah. "Nah, itu jawaban untuk Anda, Nyonya Wang. Saya menggantikan Komandan Zhao untuk mewawancarai Lu Han dan dari situ, kami saling mengenal." ucapnya kemudian. Ada nada getir yang samar dalam suaranya.

_Terkutuk kau, Lu Han!_, cela Lu Han pada dirinya sendiri, _Terkutuk kau; pria itu ayahmu! Ayahmu sendiri! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan bahwa kau tak mengenalnya sebelum wawancara?_

"Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa sejak itu, bukan?" tanya Han Geng pada Lu Han, "Bagaimana pelatihannya? Beratkah?"

Mengapa senyum Han Geng untuk Lu Han harus begitu tulus dan indah? Mengapa tak ada kemarahan setitikpun untuk pengkhianat seperti Lu Han? Mengapa Han Geng menunjukkan perhatian untuk Lu Han dalam setiap kalimatnya?

"Tidak terlalu. Saya sudah membiasakan diri dengan materi serupa di kampus Beijing."

"Begitu. Padahal sangat berat bagiku menjalani pelatihan itu, dulu saat aku baru mulai terbang. Sungguh bagus kalau kau menganggap itu ringan," Han Geng tertawa malu, "Berjuanglah. Tinggal sebentar lagi menuju penerbangan perdana. Siapkan dirimu, tetapi jangan sampai kelewat lelah, ya? Buat kami bangga, Lu Han."

"Baik."

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, rombongan Jiuquan berjalan kembali, keluar _space center. _Satu persatu, para petinggi melalui Lu Han, memberi salam sekedarnya, tetapi Han Geng—yang berjalan paling belakang—memberikan satu tepukan kecil di kepala putra sulungnya. Lu Han tak berbuat sesuatu mengenai itu dan membiarkan Han Geng berlalu begitu saja.

Bodoh.

Padahal Lu Han ingin mengutarakan banyak hal.

Bukan seperti ini yang ia harapkan.

* * *

_Spacecraft _itu menjulang gagah di landasan Xichang. Lu Han berdebar-debar, seolah diteror oleh keangkuhan sang raksasa. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya yang kerdil ini mengendalikan pesawat sebegitu besarnya? Masuk akalkah jika kontrol dari _spacecraft _ini hanyalah sebaris panel di bawah ujung jemarinya? Belum apa-apa, Lu Han sudah ditekan secara mental. Satu sisi kecil hati Lu Han ingin lari dari tempat itu, tetapi sisi lain yang lebih besar memaksa Lu Han untuk maju terus. Sudah sejauh ini; semua akan sia-sia kalau Lu Han jadi pengecut.

Omong-omong soal pengecut, Lu Han selalu pengecut kalau di depan Han Geng, sehingga membuatnya menderita sendiri. Akan tetapi, Lu Han telah bertekad untuk memperbaiki semuanya setelah misi. Jadi, ia akan kembali dari Bulan, menghadapi ayahnya langsung, mengatakan apa yang perlu, dan selesai. Selesai.

"Kau tak ingin mengabadikan momen mendebarkan ini?" Xiao Long menyampirkan lengannya di bahu Lu Han, "Beberapa utusan Jiuquan sepertinya tertarik untuk berfoto denganmu."

Benar bahwa Jiuquan mengirim seseorang dari jajaran petinggi mereka, tetapi bukan orang itu yang ditunggu Lu Han. Utusan Jiuquan yang lain pun hanya staf biasa yang—seperti kebanyakan gadis—kepincut dengan ketampanan sang astronot muda. Ajakan Xiao Long terdengar sangat tak menarik bagi Lu Han, tetapi mungkin bagus untuk menghilangkan kegugupan.

"Yah, kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk."

Lu Han melangkah tanpa minat mengikuti dua seniornya, mendekati para utusan Jiuquan yang sebagian besar adalah karyawan muda nan cantik. "Tidak adakah satu dari mereka yang menarik perhatianmu? Kau lesu saja," Da Long menyikut Lu Han di punggung, "Atau kau masih kepikiran mantanmu?"

"Tidak. Dia memang tidak ada di sana, tetapi aku tidak memikirkannya."

Bohong. Besar.

_Mungkin, _Baba _punya urusan yang sangat penting hingga tidak bisa hadir, _Lu Han menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan mencari alasan untuk ketidakhadiran Han Geng. Sayang, kenyataan bahwa Han Geng tidak menghubunginya sama sekali sejak insiden kunjungan Jiuquan beberapa waktu lalu sangat mengganggunya.

Lu Han menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya ke atas dengan terpaksa saat kamera terarah padanya. Di otaknya yang tak biasanya berbadai itu, kenangan-kenangan manis terputar kasar, pahit.

Han Geng biasanya ada saat Lu Han akan menempuh jenjang yang lebih tinggi dari kehidupannya, entah itu masuk sekolah baru, di upacara kelulusan, bahkan saat Lu Han berulang tahun.

Li Yin selalu mengantarkan Lu Han dengan senyuman dan kebijaksanaannya yang membangkitkan.

Yi Xing akan melenyapkan ketegangan Lu Han dengan candaan dan lesung pipitnya yang manis.

Namun, mereka tidak hadir saat Lu Han akan melompat ke satu lagi tahap penting dalam hidupnya.

Detik ini, Lu Han dikelilingi banyak orang, tetapi layaknya paradoks Fermi[3], Lu Han masih bertanya dalam hati, 'ke mana semuanya?'.

"Lu Han, sudah waktunya."

Lu Han mengangguk pada Komandan Li yang tersenyum menenangkan. Langkah Lu Han menuju _spacecraft _semakin mantap. Ketakutan dan keraguannya hilang seiring dengan semakin pendek jaraknya dengan sang raksasa. Setelah Lu Han mematenkan posisinya dalam _spacecraft_, Lu Han menghela napas panjang.

_Aku tahu _Baba_ melihatku dari suatu tempat._

_Aku akan tunjukkan yang terbaik untukmu._

Gemuruh mesin _spacecraft_ menggetarkan hati siapapun yang menanti akhir misi ini di Xichang.

* * *

Gemuruh yang sama terdengar kembali tiga hari kemudian. Pendaratan _spacecraft_ yang gilang-gemilang disambut dengan tepuk tangan, sorak-sorai, dan keharuan di _space center. _Para karyawan berhamburan keluar ruangan untuk menemui astronot muda mereka. Ada sih beberapa astronot senior yang menyertainya, tetapi mereka semua dari Jiuquan; yang asli Xichang hanya Lu Han.

"Hoi, makhluk Bulan! Wah, kau tampak berantakan!"

Kepala Lu Han berdenyut lagi. _Tentu saja dua orang ini yang akan menyambutku duluan, _pikirnya.

"Aku harus meluncur dengan akselerasi yang besar dan mengerem _spacecraft_ dengan deselerasi yang lebih besar sesampainya di Bulan. _Gege _pikir apa yang terjadi denganku?" Lu Han berusaha merapikan rambutnya, tetapi tangannya terasa ringan seolah menembus kepalanya, sehingga tangan itu hanya lewat saja. Disorientasi. Kembar Zheng menertawakannya, tetapi Lu Han tidak malu. Dengan mendaratnya ia kembali di Bumi, ia menjadi astronot Xichang yang pertama di usia 24 tahun. 24 tahun! Dan duo bodoh di depannya jadi tampak lebih rendah.

_Ah, aku baru mencapai Bulan. Tak boleh sombong. Mars masih sangat jauh._

Kenapa? Ada apa dengan Mars, kok tiba-tiba memasuki benak Lu Han?

"Lu Han, penerbangan yang hebat sekali."

Sedikit terhuyung, Lu Han mendekati Komandan Li—orang yang memujinya. Pria tua itu menjabat tangannya dan sengatan listrik merambati tangan Lu Han. Apresiasi atasan selalu sangat berharga bagi para pegawai muda.

_Aku berhasil._

"Terima kasih banyak, Komandan Li. Saya... tidak akan bisa tanpa Anda..."

"Tidak, Nak. Kami di sini hanya menyediakan fasilitas. Kemauan dan kerja kerasmulah yang membawamu ke titik yang jarang dicapai orang-orang."

Lu Han tersenyum. Sesungguhnya, ia masih ingin menyangkal ucapan Komandan Li, tetapi disorientasi menyulitkannya bicara. Harapan orang-orang yang besar di pundaknya juga terus memotivasi agar ia tak menyerah; itu yang ingin ia sampaikan.

Mungkin juga, doa _seseorang_ untuknya telah sampai di langit dan didengar Tuhan.

Omong-omong, di mana _seseorang _itu?

"Komandan Zhao dan wakilnya, Tuan Han, datang ke sini langsung untuk menyambutmu. Mereka ada di stasiun kendali sekarang, sangat antusias dengan proyek ini. Kau tahu, selama tiga hari misi, Tuan Han bahkan tak melepaskan pengawasan darimu. Dia terus memantaumu dari stasiun kendali." jelas Komandan Li ketika keduanya menyusuri koridor.

Lu Han terkejut dan makin terkejut karena Komandan Zhao dan Han Geng tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Misi ini bisa kusebut sebuah sukses besar. Selamat untukmu, Lu Han." Komandan Zhao memuji dengan gayanya yang dingin-cenderung-meremehkan itu. Sebagai pemimpin Jiuquan, ia tentu sudah melihat berbagai penerbangan pertama astronot muda dan mengucapkan kalimat pujian itu lebih dari ratusan kali. Entahlah. Lu Han tak terlalu memedulikan pria tegap satu itu; matanya terus fokus pada pria paruh baya satunya yang memiliki kesan lebih menyenangkan.

Han Geng tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata, hanya tersenyum menyetujui kalimat atasannya. Bedanya, senyum ini bukan senyum kosong. Seribu kata Komandan Zhao tidak akan cukup untuk membayar senyum itu.

Maka, Lu Han membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Komandan Zhao...

"Terima kasih banyak, Komandan Zhao. Ini bukanlah apa-apa."

...tetapi kemudian, tanpa malu, tanpa ragu, Lu Han memeluk Han Geng.

Satu, dua, sekian detik, tak ada yang bicara. Komandan Zhao, Komandan Li, dan beberapa orang di sekitar situ terbelalak tak percaya. Setahu mereka, bukankah Lu Han dan Han Geng tidak saling mengenal? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja Lu Han melakukan hal seakrab itu?

Sementara itu, Han Geng juga terkejut. Lu Han selalu 'menolaknya' selama ini, lalu kenapa...

"_Baba_."

Panggilan itu, ya, panggilan itu—

—adalah hal yang paling dirindukan Han Geng dari Lu Han. Itu bukan sekedar panggilan, melainkan simbol kasih sayang. Kisah ayah-anak pada masa lalu yang diputar ulang. Mimpi masa depan yang akan segera tiba—

—juga merupakan tanda terikatnya hati di masa kini.

Lu Han melonggarkan pelukannya dan tersenyum semanis, setulus, dan semenyenangkan mungkin.

"Terima kasih sudah datang. Aku sangat menyesal sudah mengabaikanmu selama ini... Maukah kau memaafkanku?"

Tentu saja Han Geng mau.

Karena Lu Han telah _pulang_. Raganya, jiwanya, kasihnya, semua mendarat sempurna di Bumi, dalam rengkuhan Han Geng.

Mata Han Geng yang mulai dihiasi beberapa kerut di tepinya itu melengkung bahagia.

"Lu Han, _anakku,_ pintu maaf seorang ayah selalu terbuka untuk putranya tanpa diminta."

Benar.

Lu Han memeluk Han Geng lagi dengan sebelah tangan. "Aku sudah menerbangkan _spacecraft_ seperti yang _Baba _lakukan. _Baba _senang?"

"Iya. Iya, _sangat._ Tak ada yang kuinginkan selain keselamatanmu, tetapi ternyata misi ini selesai dengan teramat sempurna. Kau melebihi harapanku, Nak. Jauh." Han Geng mengusap punggung Lu Han, menyalurkan rasa yang tak terkatakan.

Nah, jika Han Geng bangga pada Lu Han, maka Lu Han harus bangga juga pada Han Geng.

"Semuanya," Lu Han menyilangkan sebelah lengannya di balik punggung sang ayah, telapak tangannya ada di bahu pria itu, "perkenalkan, ini ayahku, wakil pimpinan proyek eksplorasi Mars dari Jiuquan, Han Geng."

* * *

[1] astronomi: singkatan dari '_China Aerospace Science and Technology Corporation'_, berpusat di Beijing, merupakan kontraktor utama dari program ruang angkasa Cina, rekanannya adalah '_China Academy of Space Technology_' (CAST) yang juga berpusat di Beijing

[2] astronomi: _China Academy of Space Technology_

[3] astronomi: paradoks ini meyakini bahwa di luar angkasa masih banyak kehidupan, tetapi karena begitu susah dicari, kehidupan ini seolah tidak ada; sering dinyatakan dalam kalimat tanya, 'Ke mana semua orang?'


End file.
